HF
by Myxale
Summary: Ein Bote der mal mehr verkündet: Gehenna ist nahe. Die Nacht aller Nächte.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
The World of Darkness und Vampire the Masquerade©  
sind eingetragene Marken von White Wolf!  
  
Mit diser Story wird keinerlei kommerzieller Nutzen erzielt.  
Eine Verletzung des Urheberrechtes ist nicht beabsichtigt. 


	2. Prolog

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Ein Prolog  
  
Der Beginn einer Nacht.  
  
Klagendes Geheul fegte durch die engen Häuserschluchten. Untermalt vom  
Schrill pfeifenden Wind.  
Der Wind Zwang sich durch all die engen Schluchten berghoher Grabmäler  
welche die Menschheit umgeben; stimmte in das Geheule mit ein.  
...Schatten kamen herbei. Schatten, ihrer Herkunft nicht erklärbar, zeichneten geisterhafte gestalten  
an jede noch so schwach beleuchtete Wand.  
Sie wagten sich weit hervor; weit von dem was sie als Schatten warf.  
Verzerrten ihre Umgebung auf schreckliche art.  
  
Geräusche unterschiedlichster art, sind zu hören.  
Viele könnte man der Modernen Nacht zuordnen, jedoch nicht alle. Das klagen der Endzeit Propheten und deren Jünger, bereichert die Serenaden  
der heutigen Nächte.  
Buhlend um Aufmerksamkeit, jammern sie all ihre Weisheit hinaus.  
Auf das die Wenigen Ängste bekommen, die noch nicht von ihnen befallen  
worden sind.  
Glauben sie es doch selbst nicht. Es ist ja um so vieles einfacher, die anderen Glauben zu lassen, als selbst  
glauben zu wollen.  
  
Der Abschaum in Menschengestallt, steht an jeder Ecke, und  
tummelt sich zu Gottes Füßen.  
Sie Freveln mit irgendwelchen Neu Modernen Idealen, Schwelgen ihrer  
kurzsichtigen Weitsicht über den Tod und seine Freunde.  
Verlieren sie sich doch in ihrer Bedeutungslosigkeit, in ihrem Unnützen  
Dasein.  
Sehen nur sie doch an einen Sinn in ihrem Tun.  
Glauben die Letzte Bastion im Leben gefunden zu haben.  
Versuchen noch im leben den Tod zu finden. Während sie sich freudig auf ihn Vorbereiten, holt sie der Sensenmann der  
reihe nach.  
Unbeeindruckt und Still.  
Ohne vorurteile und Skrupel.  
Als ein Leiser Zeuge und unbekannter Freund.  
Er schickt sich an ihnen einen dienst zu tun.  
Er und andere nächtliche Gestalten.  
  
Es sind die Nächte der Moderne.  
Es sind diese Nächte wo Neonlichter, und Leuchtreklamen die Sterne am Firmament ersetzt haben, die man hinter den Smogbeladenen Wolken vermutet.  
Wo sich die immer schneller werdende Welt, die keine Zeit für die  
Langsameren hat, überschlägt in ihren Ereignissen.  
Wo das Gewöhnliche Leben am Tage, mit dem der Nacht vertauscht wurde.  
Wo der innere Wert verloren gegangen und durch etwas, nicht wirkliches,  
ersetzt worden ist.  
Wo Oberflächigkeit zählt. Wo Korruption, der Seelen Fäulnis, sich ernten lässt, wie Äpfel von einem  
Baum welcher immer und zur jeder Jahreszeit Früchte trägt.. Es ist das Zeitalter der Hoffnungslosigkeit, das Zeitalter der verlorenen  
Träume. Auch ist es die Zeit, wo alles in der Bedeutungslosigkeit sich verliert was  
nicht altehrwürdig ist. Doch ist dies auch nicht sicher, ist keine  
Garantie. Es sind jene Nächte wo alles schon längst gesagt worden ist, und es nicht  
wichtiges mehr zu sagen gibt.  
Wo der Wörter sinn und Bedeutung in der Zeit sich verloren haben.  
Nächte die das nagende Wissen um das Ende mit sich bringen.  
Nächte die länger sind als Tage.  
Die Geschichte und Gesichter die diese Nächte verbergen sind Fremd und  
vielseitig.  
  
Es ist altbekannte Welt, voller Mysterien und Apokalypsen.  
Es ist eine Ewige Welt...Es ist eine Welt der Dunkelheit. 


	3. Kapitel 1

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Der Anfang: Ein Brief  
  
"...und Weinte über die Schönheit der Nacht." B.S  
  
Sinne der Ewigen  
  
"Regen der bei Nacht Fällt. Nur das plätschern der Regentropfen auf Steinernen Boden ist zu hören. In solchen, fast stillen Nächten, waren alle Sorgen nicht mehr so schwer, und schienen überwindbar. Als komme jetzt ihre Ebbe.  
  
Noch sind stille Nächte, eher selten. Und nach jeder Ebbe; kommt bekanntlich auch die Flut. In dieser, in jener; Gottverlassenen Gegend, ist kein Platz mehr für Menschen, nur für Unmenschen und Monster ihrer eigenen Art. Hier Lebt niemand gerne. Noch würde ein jemand dies gerne oder freiwillig tun. Nur solche sind hier, die es sein müssten. Ja, nur solche, die keine Existenz mehr haben. Und diese auf Nichts das noch Nichtigere weiter bauen.  
  
Ich glaube mich zu Erinnern, das es auch eine zeit gab wo Menschen ihre Brüder und Schwestern, noch liebten. Wo sie einander ähnlich waren; sich halfen.  
  
Aber eben überkommt mich der Gedanke, dass auch das nicht stimmen kann. Ich habe es wohl, mit einer der unzählig heilen Welt jenseits der Vorstellung verwechselt. Ich kann mich nicht Erinnern. Oder glaube, mich nicht Erinnern zu können. Wüste nicht mit Bestimmtheit zu sagen, ob es je besser war. Wahrscheinlich nicht! Bestimmt war es schon immer so gewesen. Und bestimmt mussten auch schon damals Kinder in angst vor "Ihm" da Draußen zittern, wenn sie zu Bett gingen. "Ihm" war das egal. Er: Nur ein Synonym!  
  
Er wusste nicht einmal dass er selbst ein Opfer ist. Oder einmal zu den Opfern gehörte.  
  
Doch so war es schon immer: Die Natur der Dinge die unser aller Vater, erschaffen hatte. Ihre neue Natur erschuf sich dann selbst erneut; aus den Früchten unserer Taten, unseres Egoismus.  
  
Und nun Leben wir so gut wir können, mit unseren einigen Dämonen. Ich Glaube das die Kinder, nicht für die Arroganz ihrer Eltern entrichten sollten. Oder deren Kinder. Aber "Ihm" ist das Egal. Denn so werden sie ihm Dienen. Nur weil wir ihnen doch noch, die Sünden ihrer Eltern aufbürgen. Wahrlich, die Gesellschaft ist Schuld. Sie sind die Schuldigen. Doch was ist mit unserer Gesellschaft? Sie, die ihrer Regeln hat, die, die alles Sieht. Jener die ewig ist? Was hat sie bewirkt?  
  
Ich glaube ich habe nie aufgehört ein Kind zu sein, nicht wirklich. Aber es ist jetzt noch schwerer als es schon damals war. Ein Kind zu sein.  
  
In den meisten Nächten, die ich nun híer bin, ist es so, dass man immer jemanden Schreien hörte, wenn Schüsse fallen, wenn Menschen sterben. Das nie endende Heulen der Sirenen, die Tusche der Nacht sie vernimmt.  
  
Das Grölen der Mörder, Diebe, und anderen Verbrecher, ließ selbst jene angsterfüllt zusammen zucken, die, so sollte man meinen, hinter ihren dicken Mauern, sicher waren. Oder sich Sicher wussten! Doch vor der Angst ist niemand sicher...nicht wirklich! Jene, die sich Fürchten, glauben der Bote ihrer Angst wird jeden Moment kommen. Jene, die Boten sind, sind ihrer Angst längst Sklave und treuer Diener geworden. Und wo glaubst du zu stehen?  
  
Und so fällt heute Nacht der Regen mal nicht in die Blutpfützen. Fällt nicht auf reglose Leiber. Und auch Schreie gibt es keine. Viele werden heute Nacht besser Schlafen. Aber jene die, so wie ich, älter sind, will meinen: Zumindest wie ich älteres Wissen, wussten es immer besser. Wir wussten dass vor jeden größeren Sturm eine Trügerische Ruhe aufkam. Nur, um die ahnungslosen in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Aber das, meine Liebe muss ich dir wohl nicht erklären- Sind wir doch die Wölfe, die nicht wollen, dass die Schafe wissen, dass wir unter ihnen sind.  
  
Wie Winter der Nachts kommt. Der Winter kam spät dieses Jahr. Doch so spät er auch kam, so hart Schlug er zu. Es hätte das keiner Erwartet. Sie alle standen mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. Ja ich weiß, dass es " Mit dem Rücken zur Wand" heißt. Aber die Meinige Version Fand ich besser. Es machte den Eindruck, er wolle uns, nein Sie, peinigen, uns strafen. Er machte weniger den Eindruck nur eine Jahreszeit zu sein, eher den, eines weiteren Boten. Ein Bote der mal mehr verkündet: Gehenna ist nahe. Die Nacht aller Nächte. Ich habe selten solch Kälte erlebt. In uns...in mir. Na ja, vielleicht kann ich mich ja nur nicht entsinnen.  
  
Schon zu lange bin ich Verwirrt. Schon lange vergessen. Schon zu lange Tot.  
  
Du hast dich sicher schon seit langem nicht mehr gefragt, wo ich bin. Ich kann es dir nicht verdenken. Ich habe es auch aufgegeben.  
  
Dort wo ich nun bin, gibt es keinen Solche wie Dich und Mich Und dort wo ich hingehen werde, gibt es sie lange nicht mehr. Dort gibt es nur.....Zufälle die sich zufällig begegnen, wie eh und je. Und so gemeinsam, etwas wie Schicksal ergeben. Wie eh und je. Du hast dich bestimmt nie gefragt, was daraus werden sollte. Oder wann das endlich enden wird. Bald, meine Liebe. Bald.  
  
Verzeih, ich sollte dich nicht so Angreifen. Es ist nur, dass ich ab und zu vergesse, wie es dir jetzt ist. Ich habe vergessen was ich geworden bin. So sollte ich nicht fortfahren.  
  
Ich sollte lieber Stattdessen versuchen mich zu fragen, wer mein bester Freund war. Und wo all dies endete.  
  
Da sind nur noch die zwei Fenster, gähnen wie zwei abgründe, welche zur Finsternis führen.  
  
Ich merke langsam, wie wenig ich doch über mich selbst weiß. Sollte ich es in all diesen Jahrhunderten nicht gelernt haben, obwohl es nur Jahrzehnte sind? Seine Verdammung zu verstehen, ist eine Gabe. Nun was soll's, ist wohl doch etwas zu spät. Oder ?  
  
Ich wundere mich schon langsam, über die schon zu lange andauernde Friedliche stille. Nicht das ich mir das übliche herbeiwünsche, sollen doch der Mord und der Totschlag fernab verweilen. Aber es ist nicht mehr normal. Oder sollte ich doch lieber sagen "Üblich"? Es ist nur so, dass sich wohl etwas wirklich Großes ereignen wird. Denn wir, Ups, will meinen Sie; sind solche Ruhen nicht gewohnt. Und du kennst ja diesen Gedanken: Je länger die Ruhe vor dem Sturm desto größer wird Dieser wohl ausfallen.  
  
Möchte mich nur zu gerne irren.  
  
Aber so viel Glück werde ich heute Abend nicht haben. Oder sollte ich besser sagen, die anderen. Keiner der auch nur einen Funken Glück hat wäre hier.  
  
Du wirst dich langsam fragen wo dieses "Hier" ist; wo ich nur sein kann. Welcher Ort ist so Gottverlassen das es Wahr sein kann? Und wo er sich befinde... Nun...er befindet sich in jedem Land...in jeder Stadt ...in jeder Dunklen Gasse ... ja an solchen Orten, welche wir schon fortwährend aufgesucht haben. In jedem Finsterem Loche hockt ein armes Herz, welches ... langsam aber stetig, und sicher die Finsternis jener Gasse in sich aufnimmt.  
  
Was soll ich dir schon erzählen? Wir beide wissen, das jene die sich dort ihre Menschlichkeit bewahren, es selbst in unserem zustand schaffen würden. Sie selbst werden Gott sehen.  
  
Ja, du wirst wohl mit Recht die Annahmen, haben, das ich mich in solchen finsteren Orten Verkrieche. Denn das tue ich wirklich! Aber Genauer gesagt, ich verkrieche mich in einem Gebäude, welches dort erbaut wurde. Wo würdest du es sonst tun. All diese Menschen... ich weiß nicht mit Sicherheit, wo ich da beginnen könnte.  
  
Es ist der fünfte Brief den ich dir ohne Absender Schreibe. Und wenn dieser traurige Ort eine Adresse hätte dann wäre es bestimmt: 0666 Hoffnungslos Lane.  
  
Mag nicht Recht haben....  
  
Ich sehe in die Nacht durchs alte Fenster hinaus...  
  
Das alte Fenster.... Doch sehe ich fast nichts...ich glaube man muss nicht sehen können, um zu erahnen was sich dahinter verbirgt. Niemand schaut in dieser Gegend gern zum Fenster hinaus ... Es möchte wohl keiner ein weiter Zeuge der Nächtlichen Ereignisse sein. Und bestimmt möchte keiner ein weiter Zeuge sein der aus der sicheren Ferne ein weiteres Unrecht sieht. Und bestimmt möchte keiner später mit seinem Gewissen zu Kämpfen haben...und jede weitere Nacht verlieren. Sich geißeln; Sich selbst verachten.  
  
Doch meine Liebe, vielleicht bin ich schon zu lange verbittert: Und wer darf über all die Armen Menschen urteilen. Die ihr Schicksal teilen. Vielleicht wissen sie ja, dass jeden von ihnen das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wird. Ich denke, sie wollen nur nicht vor ihrer Zeit drankommen. "Er" würde das schon gerne wollen. Aber wer außer ihm würde es schon gerne wollen?  
  
Meine Nachbarn Meine Armen Nachbarn... Ich höre ihre Erschreckten Herzen hämmern. Ihren Schweren Atem. Rieche ihren schweiß, ihre Angst. Selbst in meiner bescheidenden Zuflucht, dringt der Geruch vom Sich ängstigenden Fleische ein. (Es läst mich Würgen! Läst mich Frohlocken! Läst es beben!) Fast so als wolle er, anstatt seinem Köper um Hilfe bitten. Ich erinnere mich selbst noch gut daran, solche Ängste ausgestanden zu haben. Ich weiß, das sie mich zu dem machten was ich nun bin. Es bekümmert mich immer wieder, daran erinnert zu werden. Es erinnert öfter, als man es sich eingestehen kann. Oder es vergessen will.  
  
Würdest Du, wenn Du in meinem Schuhen stecken würdest, etwas tun. Will fragen; wärst du der Engel der sich dieser armen Seelen annehmen würde. Und unseres Vater Macht ihnen, den bedürftigen, zukommen lassen? Anstatt sie zu Missbrauchen... jede Nacht aufs Neue. Sollten wir nicht so unsere Schuld tilgen, an denen die uns Leben Bedeuten, und die wir als Raubtiere Beuten?  
  
Ich wüste nicht wie ich handeln würde. Bitte verstehe mich. Noch nie in meiner ganzen Existenz war ich Gott so nah, wie jetzt, wo ich mich so weit von ihm entfernt habe. Es ist einer jener Erfahrungen die ich bei meiner Wiedergeburt machen musste... Und es war gut so.... Es ist alles vorhanden Man muss es sich nur dessen Annehmen und es verstehen lernen. Ja, ich denke es ist einer jener Wahrheiten... die uns just heute zugeflogen kommen obwohl sie Gestern gebraucht worden waren. Aber besser, wie wohl das alte Sprichwort sagt, Spät als nie.  
  
Die Geduld, so glaube ich zeichnet unsere Art aus... na ja zumindest will ich das glauben, und in Verbindung mit dem Ewigen setzten.  
  
So, von Zeit zu Zeit...verspüre ich eine kleine Welle großen Mutes, um mich greifen. Sie verheißt neues und altes...was wohl heute dran ist. Wünschte mir mehr als oft, sie möge mich heute nicht heimsuchen.  
  
Nun wer weiß was diese Stille Regnerische Nächte sonst mit sich bringen.  
  
Hmm Still ist es immer noch.....nein doch nicht;  
  
Höre eben eine Kinderstimme nach der Mutter Rufen. Kenne das kleine Mädchen. Sie ist so rein in ihrer Kindischen Naivität, so sollte die Welt gestaltet werden. Von Kindern. So wie es in der Heiligen Bibel steht.  
  
Sie Anuzsehen schmerzt meinen Augen.  
  
Sie hat wohl schlecht Geträumt. Wollten wir den in unserem ersten Leben nicht auch Kinder oder eigene Familien. Jetzt verbleiben nur noch die schlechten Träume...und ewige Nächte.  
  
Nicht weit entfernt; Höre den Alten Herrn Predigen. Er predigt mal wieder seinen Kindern Die Heilige Schrift. Das gesetzt der Heiligen...Du sollst nicht...so, und nicht so..... Er ist Stark in seinem Glauben...stärker als manch ein Paffe- Und seine Kinder, eine Beachtliche Zahl,.....allesamt sehr schweigsam...allesamt aus Plüsch. Stille liebe Kinderlein, kommet' wieder Heim. Wird er heute Nacht wieder weinen? Er Liebt Gott. So wie dieser ihn? Er: ein Sehr alter Man. Nett; wenn man bedenkt wo er Leben muss. Er hat in seinem Leben bestimmt so einiges Gesehen, weis sein Angebeteter was und Wo. Er hat wohl sehr viel verloren.....dass er die Entschlafenen seinen in Kuscheltieren sieht. Da, siehe wie Boshaft unser Gott sein kann. Das er einen Alten Mann, der längst der Ruhe Bedürftig ist, keine Ruhe gibt. Ihn nicht von seiner Traurigen Existenz Befreit. Ihn entlässt von seinem Pflichten des Daseins. Denn manchmal, sind die Pflichten die er uns auflud zuviel. All die Wege. All die Regeln. Entsinne dich doch an unser beider Schicksal. Wir wurden mit Gewalt genommen, das Schicksal unserer Seelen, welches wir während unseres leben, hätten entscheiden können, wurde uns aufgezwungen Nun ja, was soll es, haben wir nicht jetzt mehr Zeit uns darum zu kümmern. Natürlich haben wir mehr Zeit als andere. Aber haben wir nicht jetzt einen noch längeren Weg vor uns? Gleicht dies es doch auf...so...läuft doch aufs selbe hinaus.  
  
Hmm  
  
Höre das Laufgeräusch eines Schweren Motors...solche, welche im Edlen Autos Platz finden. Von anständigen Wohlhabenden Leuten mit Viel Innenraum... Oder von weniger Anständigen Menschen.  
  
Jetzt blendet das Licht der Scheinwerfer durch die Fenster. Erhellt meine Kleine Zuflucht. Zaubert die wenigen Möbelstücke als Wandernde Schatten an die Wand. Schatten, die unser Seelen Inhalt sind, Huschen über meinen kleinen Tisch, laufen über dem Rand hinaus, und verstecken sich jenseits davon. Sie waren dort. Warten darauf dass ich mich wieder ihrer annehme. Ihnen Gebiete. Werde mich aber nicht so schnell verleiten lassen.  
  
Soeben wurden drei Türen zugeknallt. Ich horche, und höre: Schwere Schritte von groben und schweren Boots, und Plumpen Füßen, Stampften noch Grober auf den nassen Boden. Ich sollte langsam den Füller beiseite legen. Und schauen was für Gestalten sich da langsam dem Gebäude nähern, welches meine Zuflucht ist. Ich glaube der lang Erwartete Sturm ist da! Ich verspreche dir Meine Liebe, dieses kleine Schreiben sobald wie möglich fortzusetzen. Ja und ich werde mich hüten Dummheiten zu begehen. Zumindest werde ich es Versuchen. Mehr als sein bestes geben, sollte man nicht anstreben."  
  
Schlanke Junge Hände tippten zaghaft auf das Papier, auf welchem soeben noch Geschrieben wurde. Mit sanftem Druck bewegten sie das Papier auf dem Tisch ein kleines Stück weiter vom Schreiber weg. Während der Junge Geist mit Sehr alten wissen, die letzten geschriebenen Zeilen Überflog. Ein Lächeln huschte über Schmale, Blasse Lippen "Zumindest werde ich es versuchen" Sprachen diese Stumm aus. Mit Ruhe; Unüblich für junge Hände, streckten diese sich langsam und ballten sich zur Faust. Der Junge Schwarzhaarige Man, erhob sich langsam. Grüne Augen schauten aus den Augenwinkeln zur Tür. Wartend! Das Lächeln versank. 


	4. Kapitel 2

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
Schwarzer Kaffee  
  
Später Nachmittag.  
  
Amanda lag noch in ihrem Bett. Jedem Betrachter der sie dort so liegen sehen würde, käme auf dem Gedanken, dass sie noch Schliefe. Aber in Wirklichkeit war sie schon wach.  
  
Nun, so wach eben wie man es sein kann; nach einer langen und schweren durchgearbeiteten Nacht. Sie war geschafft. In ihren Kopf dämmerte es gerade, und die letzten nächtlichen Schlaf-Wolken verzogen sich. Das Bett, am jedem Morgen, aus welchen gründen auch immer, wärmer und einladender als es zu glauben war, machte das Wach werden zur einer Unangehnehmen Prozedur. Es machte es ihr nicht gerade leicht, sich dazu zu bewegen das Bett zu verlassen.  
  
Sie Stöhnte laut auf, es war fast ein körperlich schmerzhaft, sich gegen den Schlaf zu zwingen. Sie warf ihren Radiowecker einen entschuldigenden blick zu. Der jetzt ganz stumm und klein in einer Ecke auf dem Boden lag. Der Wecker sah mitgenommen aus; nun, des öfteren hatte sie ihn, mit der Absicht ihn zum verstummen zu bringen , schlaftrunken, mehr kraft eingesetzt als es nötig wäre einen Wecker auszuschalten, - zu fest draufgehauen - und bestrafte ihn dann jedes mal mit einer aus versehenen, Rückhand die ihm zu Bode warf.  
  
Und eben jetzt bemerkte Amanda, wie eigentlich immer und am jedem Morgen, das sie Müder ist als am Abend zuvor, wo sie zu bett ging. Sie musste wieder mal ihre ganzen Überredungskünste einsetzen, um sich zu überzeugen dass es wichtig ist, pünktlich aus dem Bett zu steigen. Doch das Wissen, ohne Job auf der Straße zu landen, und das wenige was sie hatte zu Verlieren, war immer das effektivste und nächstgelegene.  
  
Sie hatte nicht viel:  
  
Eine zu enge und kleine Wohnung, die auseinander zu fallen drohte und gerade mal; Bad, eine Abstellkammer und das Zimmer wo sich der Rest befand beinhaltete. Eine Kochnische, eine Wohnraumnische und Schlafnische. Und auf keinen Fall wollte sie noch weniger habe.  
  
Alles nur Nischen. Dachte sie sich trübsalblasend, während sie zu Bad mit klatschenden nackten Füßen ging.  
  
"Wer weiß, vielleicht hat Gott mich ja in einer Nische abgestellt". Bei diesem Gedanken sie musste über sich selbst lachen. "Ja bestimmt hatte er das!" sagte sie zu sich. "Mit sicherheit hat er das."  
  
Ihr allmorgendliches Ritual bestand aus 3 Punkten. Ihr vom Schlaf zerknautschtes Gesicht in einem Kaputten Spiegel länger bewundern als es mancher Frau lieb wäre. Sich dort über die Figur ärgern, wo manche Frauen so einiges geben Würden um es wie sie zu haben. Und Trübsal über ihr Leben zu blasen.  
  
Während sie noch in der Duschkabine unter der warmen Brause stand, dachte sie wie schön hätte sie es doch haben können. Aber heute war sie Heilfroh das sie wenigstens Warmes Wasser in der Dusche hatte, die sie sich erlauben konnte. "Aber nicht wenn du nicht zur arbeit gehst, und Gelt verdienst, kannst du dir die warme Dusche im nächste Monat nicht leisten". Ermahnte eine kluge innere Stimme.  
  
Amanda schaute auf die kleine Uhr im Bad. Es war langsam zeit sich fertig zu machen um in die andere Phase des Rituals zu kommen.  
  
Raus aus dem Bad; sich einen Morgenmantel überstreifend, begab sie sich in das was eine Küche sein sollte. Sie legte einige Waffeln in den Toaster, und drückte den Schieber nach unten worauf er die dann mit einem Schnarren verschluckte. Holte dann kurz die Marmelade aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank, der wie es schien wider mal nicht richtig arbeitete. Aber sie hatte Übung im Umgang mir solchen Technischen Problemen. Frau eignet es sich an. Sie verpasste den Kühlschrank einen Tritt in die Seite und wartete darauf dass sein typisches surren zu hören war. Und siehe da, es wurde langsam lauter und ereichte seine typische Lautstärke. Amanda war zufrieden. Wieder ein Sieg gegen das übel in ihrer Welt. Und zum einen zeigte es sich mal wider, das ein tritt so einiges bewirkte. Während sie da so Siegreich und breitbeinig vor der kleinen Kühltruhe Stand, Sprangen schon die Waffeln mit einem lauten pfupfern aus dem Toaster. Und jäh wurde ihr Bewusster Wesweg sie doch da war.  
  
Sie bereitet noch einen Schwarzen Kaffee, mit einem nicht sehr Robust ausschauenden Schellkocher zu. Das armselige ding verdient das "schnell" vor dem Kocher nicht so recht. Es vergeht doch immer 10 Minuten, bevor es "Richtig" einschaltet ist. Aber es tat seit Jahren seinen Dienst und das sollte man auch respektieren.  
  
Irgendwie waren ihr all ihre Sachen lieb und teuer. Egal wie schlecht oder langsam sie arbeiteten. Das meiste in ihrer kleiner Wohnnische hatte sie vom Sperrmüll, anderer. Aber all die kleinen Geräte und Möbel, von den anderen verstoßen und durch andere, neuere ersetzt , fanden bei ihr ein zweites Zuhause. Dabei stellte sich ihr immer eine andere Frage: "Und wer wird dich finden und dir ein zweites Zuhause geben?" "Ich hoffe er; Ich hoffe er wird mich ganz nehmen..." schob sich ihr eine Stimme unter...von der nur sie wusste, wer gemeint wurde!  
  
Sie setzte sich an den kleinen Tisch, schöpfte mit einem ermatteten Messer etwas Marmelade und klatschte sie schwungvoll auf die erste Waffel. Waffeln und Marmelade waren immer ihr Frühstück gewesen. Alles no Name; versteht sich.  
  
Deswegen hatte Sie wenig in ihrem kleinen Kühlschrank. Sie baute immer darauf, dass sie bei der Arbeit im Cafe das eine oder andere zu Essen bekommen würde. Und das fehlende an Nahrung nachzutanken. Ohne Lilli, der Köchin des kleinen Lokals wo sie Arbeitet, wäre sie schon längst verhungert, längst verkommen. Sie hatte eine art Mutterrolle Amanda gegenüber eingenommen. Es half ihr sehr. Es ist schon länger her seit man sie bemuttert hatte. "Ja schon länger her, seit du damals gegangen bist um irgendwelchen Träumen nachzujagen". Sagte sie leise und biss trotzig Herzhaft in die Warme Waffel, auf der schon die Marmelade verging. Sie wusste dass sie ganz verloren wäre, hätte Lilli nicht eine solche Rolle gespielt.  
  
"Du bist einfach losgegangen, ohne richtig zu wissen was morgen sein könnte. Und erst wo du es erkannt hast, wusste du das es schon zu spät war." Die schlechte Angewohnheit, Ihren großen Fehler wieder und wieder von vorne vorm Geistigen Auge zu erleben, musste ein Teil des Ritus sein, der zum Morgen gehörte. Sie befand, irgendwann- dass ihr ganzes Leben von solchen schlechten Gewohnheiten, ruiniert worden war.  
  
Während sie nun einfach Gedankenlos auf einem Krümel starrte, der von der ersten Waffel übrig war, griff sie nach dem Messer und Machte sich fast automatisch daran eine weitere Waffel zu schmierten. In solche seltenen Augenblicken wo sie sich nicht selbst anlog, in solchen Augenblicken der Wahrheit, gestand sie sich so manches ein; und erkannte das sie wirklich mit dem Gedanke befreundet war selber Schluss zu machen. Mit allem und jedem. Flüchtig und Ätherisch. Doch immer mit Konsistenz. Dieser Gedanke. Sie gestand sich ein, dass sie zu Feige ist. Zu Feige ihr Los zu tragen, welches ihr Leben war.  
  
Sie warf aus Gewohnheit einen Blick auf ihre Taschenuhr, eine kleine, mit hübschen Motiven gravierte Golduhr welche mit einer schönen Herrenkette am Träger befestigt wird. Die Golduhr war wohl das Wertvollste was sie überhaupt besaß. Sie gehörte ihrem Vater er hatte sie ihr vor einigen Jahren geschenkt. "Nein, bitte nicht heute Amanda" ermahnte sie sich. Denn das sie die Uhr ihrem Vater gestohlen hatte, entsprach der eigentlichen Wahrheit. Es sollte sie immer und überall an ihrem Vater erinnern. Den sie enttäuscht und verlasen hatte. Während sie langsam dem Grübeln nähe kam, besann sie sich, was ihr das Ziffernblatt der Uhr sagte. Nämlich das es langsam zeit wurde sich in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie lies die Waffel, die sie die ganze Zeit über nur in der Hand hielt, auf den Teller fallen und machte sich auf in ihre Arbeitsklamotten zu schlüpfen. Diese bestanden aus einen längeren Rock aus Baumwolle und eine Kittel den man darüber trug, dazu kamen weiße Sockchen die man nur bis zum Knöchel hochzog. Und ja, einfache Turnschuhe. "Tja die Klassischen Serviererin Uniform". Dachte Sie. Amanda bemerkte jetzt das ihr Kittel schon etwas schmutziger war, und sie es wieder mal versäumt hatte ihn zu waschen. Die Reserve Kittel waren schlimmer dran. Sie beschloss diesen einfach auf links zu tragen. Wo das alles weniger Auffiel. Amanda schaute nach ob alles ausgeschaltet worden ist. Sie zog eine muffige Dickere Jacke rüber, krallte sich im vorbeigehen die Wohnungsschüssel, die Waffel und ging zu Tür hinaus. Vor der Wohnungstür fiel ihr ein, dass ihr Kaffee heute zu kurz kam. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer gedankte sie ihrem vernachlässigten Kaffee, und Schloss ab.  
  
Kaum das die Straßen getrocknet sind vom letzten Regen, und diese sich erholt haben. Fielen schon neue, dichtere und dickere tropfen gen Erde. Der immergraue Himmel hatte wohl keine andere Fracht. Und ans auflösen dachte er allen Anschein nach nicht.  
  
Man konnte die Sonne nur irgendwo da hinter diesen trüben Gewölken vermuten. Oder aufs Neue, jeden Tag raten wo sie sein könnte. Zumindest konnte man sich auch irgendwie beruhigen, es konnte ja nicht schlechter werden. Das mit dem Regen.. Dacht sie!  
  
Amanda fluchte: Es ist nicht zu vermeiden das es jeden Tag hier im land Regnete. Wenn dem schon so ist, dann musste man ja damit Leben. Aber das es ausgerechnet an diesen Tagen, wo Sie ein Fuß ins kalte setzen musste, wenn die Arbeit ruft, immer so heftig sein muss, das kam einem Fluch gleich. Fast immer begleiteten sie solch fette Tröpfchen, auf ihren weg zur Arbeit. Sie überlegte kurz um zu schauen ob sie sich an die letzten Sonnigen Tage noch erinnern kann...aber vergeblich. Eigentlich erinnert sie sich nur an verregnete tage, nasse Straßen, und noch nassere Pfützen in welche wiederum die Autofahrer ihre Karossen reinsteuern um unschuldige Passanten wie sie nass zumachen. "Hey du verdammter Penner!" entfuhr es ihr lautstark als eben das besagte eintraf. Ein Sportwagen, ein BMW, passierte sehr nahe dem Bordsteinrand auf welchem Amanda ging. Und schickte einen Schwall Regenwasser aus einer Pfütze in ihre Richtung. Die trübe Fontäne erwischte sie ganz. Sie wollte noch etwas Fluchen brachte aber nur ein zorniges Quietschen hervor. Amanda bebte. Das alles war ein Beweis, dass sie nicht willkommen auf der Welt war. Nicht mal einen anständigen Fluch konnte sie dem verdammten Fahrer hinterher werfen, nur ein quietschen. Amanda lachte bitter, aber sie lachte aus Verzweiflung, lachte mit der gewissheiß eines Menschen der wusste dass ihm das Leben nicht mehr geben würde außer Pfützen. Wenn überhaupt, dann wird das Leben ihm noch mehr nehmen. Weinend setzte sie ihren weg fort.  
  
Zufällige Zeugen und Passanten schauten belustigend zu, als ihr das geschah. Von der anderen Straßenseite war lachen zu hören, welches offensichtlich ihr und ihrer Miesere galt.  
  
Amanda hatte nur diese eine Schicht und diese begann abends und endete morgens. Was ja auch der Grund war das Amanda es "Morgen" nannte. Sie war ein Nachtmensch geworden. Tagsüber schlief sie, um sich von der Arbeit zu erholen, abends ackerte sie sich ab. Vom eigentlichen Leben am Tage und dem Leben überhaupt hatte sie gar nix. Und es war ja auch keine Übertreibung. Denn was gab es den noch? Sie arbeitete viel, um leben zu können. Der Stundenlohn war mager und um das auszugleichen arbeitete sie mehr. Sie arbeitete nicht um zu leben sonder sie lebt um zu arbeitete.  
  
Passender könnte man es sich nicht erklären. Alles was sie vom Tage hatte, was ihr übrig blieb, das waren die wenigen Stunden vor dem erneuten Arbeitsbeginn.  
  
Doch manchmal kam es auch komisch! Neulich hatte sie sich einen Wunsch erfüllt. Fand sie doch einen kleinen Fernseher auf dem Sperrmüll, dem ist das Bild auf beiden Seite der Röhre zusammengefallen, aber man konnte Schauen. Zwar waren denen, den Schauspielern, die Köpf fast ulkig groß und verformt, aber Amanda war nicht wählerisch. Zumindest jetzt nicht mehr. Es war ihr eine kleine Genugtuung und immer wieder ein vergnügen, die Beine hochzulegen und etwas Fernzusehen zu können. Ein Luxus den sie sich sonst nicht hätte erfüllen können. Auch wenn das Bild des Apparates und der Improvisierten Antenne dürftig waren.  
  
Hatte es zwar so einiges an Kraft gekostet, das ding zu säubern und erst recht Heim zu schleppen, aber es hatte sich ihrer Meinung nach gelohnt. Es hatte ihr nur sorgen bereite, das Ding würde es nicht tun, und die ganze Schlepperei wäre dann umsonst gewesen. Zu ihrem Glück war da nicht der Fall gewesen. Nur peinlich war; es durch die Strassen zu schleppen und all diese blicke fremder Leute, denen es eindeutig besser ging als ihr, zu ertragen. Doch Gelohnt hatte sich auch dies.  
  
Das kleine Lokal wie Amanda es nannte war eine komische Abart eines 24 stunden Restaurant. Es nannte sich schlicht und einfach so, für was es stand: "2x12 Stunden" Denn es hatte immer und an jedem Tag( Feiertage ausgeschlossen) 2x12 stunden ab der 18 Abendstunde, die es nur Theoretisch gab, offen. Dem entsprechend wurde es auch von Menschen besucht die, so sagte sich Amanda, nichts Besseres zu tun haben.  
  
Und die Gäste die sie, in ihren 5 Jahren die sie nun schon dort arbeitet, gesehen hatte bestätigten es ihr. Allesamt Taugenichtse und Verlierer ganz so wie sie. Aber sie alle hatten es wohl etwas besser als sie, den so wie es aussah musste sie diese Leute bedienen und nicht umgekehrt.  
  
Amanda verwarf ihren trüben Gedanken bevor sie völlig Down war. Hatte es genug gekostet mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Und es sollte für heute genügen.  
  
Es ist schon komisch, das die Welt mehr Grautöne hatte, als der Maler. Keiner in dieser Dunklen Welt, könnte sagen warum es immer so schien, als gäbe es mehr Nach wie Tag! So gesehen, ist es nicht verwunderlich, das einer wie Amanda ein Leben lebte, welches die Junge Frau gar nicht mochte. So scheint es. Obwohl das Leben selbst keine Vorurteile fällt.  
  
######  
  
Die mollige Frau bewegte sich fast schon graziös, um die ganze Öfen, Grills, Herdplatten und Arbeitsplattformen, die ihr in der Küche im weg standen. Startete alle nötigen Apparate und anderweitige Küchenhilfen und machte sie somit bereit für den heutigen Tag. Dazu gehörte auch ein altes Radio das welche immer einen Oldie Sender auf empfang hatte, und sie in Stimmung hielt, währen sie arbeitete und Wirkte.  
  
Bis alles heiß genug war, und das neue Fett bereit ist, werden die ersten Kunden schon eintreffen. Wie immer! Meistens sind die Stammkunden die ersten und letzten die kommen und gehen. Lilli, der Name der Molligen, bereitete sich innerlich auf die Flut der noch kommenden Bestellungen vor. "Wieder ein arbeitsreicher Abend in sicht, was!" sagte sie zu dem Bestellungsrad der dort auf der Theke einfach unbeteiligt stand. "Werde nicht so arrogant, ich bin mir sicher das ich dich heut so einige male drehen werde!" Sagte sie als keine Antwort kam. (Nicht das sie eine ernsthaft erwartet hätte.)  
  
Lilli blinzelte einige male dem Rad zu. Das Gespräch mit dem Rad gehörte einfach dazu, und machte sich auf.  
  
"Schon fünf Minuten Kind" Lili war es nicht ganz wohl. Lili wusste das Amanda ehe und je keine guten Karten beim Chef hatte, aus welchen gründen auch immer, und das Spätkommen wird es ihr auch nicht besser machen. Wenn es überhaupt eine Wirkung zeigen würde, dann in die andere Richtung. Sie konnte nicht aufhören sich um das Kind sorgen zu machen. Es war ja nicht so das Sie Amanda nicht für eine reife Frau hielt, aber sie war immer noch tief innerlich ein Kind, brauchte Geborgenheit. Sie sorgte sich halt um Amanda. Und die Tatsache dass sie überfällig ist, machte ihr nicht weniger sorgen als sonst welche in Verbindung mit Amanda.  
  
"Wo bleibst du Kind" flüsterte sie vor sich hin.  
  
Kaum das sie es aussprach öffnete sich der Hintereingang der Küche und ein Älterer Herr so Mitte 50 trat ein und schaute sich um. "Sind alle da Lilli?" fragte er. "Ja" antwortete sie. Der Mann schaute sich noch mal um. "Amanda auch?" fragte er lauernd. Der älter war der Eigentümer des Lokals, und im Gegensatz zu seinem Sohn eine echter Chef. Sein Sohn, der zu Lillis bedauern in letzter Zeit immer öfter den Laden schmeißte, war ein echtes Arschloch. Was bei Lilli einiges heißen will. "Ja" log Lilli ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Er wird sich heute nicht über Amanda hermachen dafür wir sie schon sorgen. "Hm gut. Sag ihr das ich sie Sprechen will" "Wieso was ist?" hakte Lilli strebsam nach. "Ach nichts" kam eine schroffe antwort. "Ich will sie nur sprechen das ist alles!" sagte der alte Mann und blickte sich noch mal; wohl nach Amanda um.  
  
Lilli hoffte das er recht bald ins Büro verschwindet, den wäre jetzt unpassend wenn Amanda jetzt durch den Hintereingang reinstolpern würde. "Gut" murmelte er und verschwand ins Büro. Lilli ließ langsam die Luft aus ihren Lungen raus, von deren halten sie nicht gewahrt war. "Ich werde ja immer dreister!" bemerkte sie und dachte an ihren Lieblings TV- Helden Hannibal vom A-Team der es einfach liebte wenn sein Plan funktionierte.  
  
Lilli fing langsam an das fehlende Gemüse Kleinzuhacken und es in die dafür vorgesehenen Schüsseln zu werfen. Zwiebeln und Feldsalat waren die meist verlangten Gemüsearten zu ihrem Special Burger. Bei dem man sich seinen Burger selber zusammenstellen durfte. Also war auch klug mehr davon zu habe.  
  
Gerade als Sie anfing die zweite Schüssel mit Feldsalat zu waschen und zubereiten, bemerkte sie aus den Augenwinkeln wie sich die Hintertür einen Spaltbreit öffnete. Sie tat als hätte sie nichts gemerkt, und wartete dass Amanda noch auffälliger wurde. Den das es sich dabei um Amanda handeln muss stand außer Frage. Niemand hatte solch gute Gründe sich anzuschleichen. Und gerade als Amanda sich ins WC schleiche wollte, sprach Lilli ohne sich umzudrehen. "Du muss noch üben mein Kind, Vielleicht kannst du dann eine Kariere als Einbrecher starten!" in den Raum hinein.  
  
Das Amanda zusammengezuckt ist als Lilli sie gestellt hatte, hatte sie bemerkt ---Locken---strähnig---Regenwasser -Schmutz-  
  
Als sie zur ihr rüberschaute, sah sie in welchem zustand Amanda war. Ihre Kleidung war bespritzt mit Dreck, ihre Wimperntusche war verlaufen und ihre Haare Strähnig. "Was bei Gott ist dir Passiert Kind, wie schaust du denn aus" Lilli war mit wenigen schritten bei Amanda, die mit gesenktem Gesicht wortlos dastand. Sie zog aus ihrer Tasche einen dieser Feuchttaschentücher und wischte Amanda das Gesicht sauber. Amanda brabbelte etwas Unverständliches von einem Penner im Auto und das ihr das vom Leben bleibt. Aber mehr konnte Lilli auch nicht verstehe, denn die restlichen Worte des jungen Mädchen, gingen in der Wallenden Brust der Molligen unter.  
  
Lilli sprach beruhigend auf sie ein und überlegte wie sie das alles in Ordnung bringen könnte, und das ohne viel aufsehen. "Geh jetzt und mache dich Frisch den Kittel kannste vergessen nimm dir einen von Sandra sie hat einige Tage Frei und wird ihn nicht Vermissen." Amanda schaute kurz hinauf und nickte nur ergeben. "Nun gehe und mache wie ich es dir gesagt habe" drängte die Köchin. Amanda setzte sich in Bewegung und tat wie es ihr Lilli befohlen hatte. Lilli stand da und schaute Amanda hinterher, Sie Schüttelte den Kopf. Was dem Kind da bloß Zugestoßen sein mochte. Nach einiger Zeit war Amanda fertig und stand wie ein beschämtes Kleinkind vor der molligen Köchin.  
  
Der Kittel von Sandra war eindeutig etwas knapp. Es lies Amanda Praller dastehen als sie es wirklich war, ja fast aufreizend. Lilli wollte mit ihr reden, als sie das läuten der Klingel hörten, die die erste Bestellung für heute ankündigte; Die Arbeit hatte sie eingeholt. "Hör zu Mädchen" sagte sie sanft und nahm ihre Hände in die ihren. "Wir werden später, wenn uns mehr zeit bleibt reden, jetzt aber werden wir erst alles regeln. Der alte wartet auf dich, du solltest dich bei ihm melden." Erklärte Lilli "Und noch was- er weiß nicht dass du spät bist...und muss es nicht wissen." Lilli lächelte sie aufmunternd an und deutete mit dem Kinn auf die Bürotür. Amanda umfing Bange ihre eigene Talje, und ging los. Klopfte an der Tür und trat rein.  
  
In der Küche stand Lilli alleine und schaute schräg zu decke, dort wo sie ungefähr hinter all dem Müll aus kabeln und Beton Gott vermutete. "Wieso das arme Kind" Fragte sie leise, und hörte an der Klingel das sie den Kunden hat warten lassen. "Komm-hhee" sing sang die Köchen und machte sich schnell an die Arbeit.  
  
#######  
  
Im innere des Büros stank es stark nach Zigaretten, und altem Teppich! Der kleine Raum hätte besser eine Abstellkammer werden sollen, den ein Büro. Nicht weil es so klein oder so eng wäre, nur weil da so viel Altes drin war. Er war überfüllt von Regalen in welche große vergilbte Ordner Standen, mit Verschiedenen Geschäftlichen Inhalt.  
  
Dazu noch irgendwelche alten Bilder und Familienfotos, einen Altmodischen Schreibtisch, einen ebenso alten PC und einen noch älteren Man dahinter, der auf einem Vergilbten Bürostuhl saß. Amanda war schon oft hier gewesen und kein einziges Mal wegen einer Gehaltserhöhung oder einer Belobigung wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte, nein nur um Ärger zu bekommen- und das war noch das schönste. Denn eines Tages, vielleicht heute, und das wusste Amanda, würde sie hier ihren Kündigung erhalten. Gefolgt von einer Abrechnung. Und was dem folgte würde; weigerte sich ihr verstand auszumalen. Sie mochte diesen Raum nicht und wünschte sich sehr weit davon, genauer noch, wünschte sie sich irgendwo hinterm Mond. "Lilli sagte sie wollten..." hob sie leise an, doch der Alte machte eine handbewegend und wischte den Rest ihres Satzes einfach hinfort. Der alte Mann schaute kurz über dem Rahmen seiner dicken alten Brille auf zur ihr und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Arbeit. Er lies Amanda noch etwas warten ehe er Eröffnete. "Nun, Fräulein Whitman " begann er, wobei er wie immer ihren Namen falsch aussprach. "Können sie sich denken warum sie wieder mal hier stehen!?" Fragte er und legte einen komischen unterton auf das Wort "wieder". Amanda hatte noch nie gewusste wie man auf solch gestellte Fragen antwortet. Wahrscheinlich wird sie es nie lernen, denn das ist immer den --- Arroganten-- Wohlhabenden überlassen, zu wissen wie man sich aus solchen Fangfragen Herauswindet. Und in ihren Augen waren das alle. Also tat sie das was sie am besten konnte; sie sagte nichts.  
  
Der alte stutze, als er noch mal auf Amanda sah, so als bemerke er jetzt etwas was vorher nicht dort war. "Nun ich will nicht lange herumreden, sie wissen doch das mein Sohn bald das hier", er deutete mit einer umfassender Handbewegung auf die Räumlichkeiten "Erben wird, Und ich will" fuhr er fort "dass er es bekommt. Aber ich sehe da ärger auf mich zukommen, und zwar in form einer gewissen jungen Frau." Er zog die Brille ab und stellte sie mit übertriebener Vorsicht vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch nieder. Schaute dann zu Amanda und sprach weiter "Aber sie, und nun sehe ich, ist es offensichtlich", Er deutete auf ihren engen Kittel "Unternehmen wohl alles seine Aufmerksamkeit zu heischen"  
  
Amanda schoss das Blut ins Gesicht, sie hätte alles nur nicht das erwartet. "Ich will nicht dass sie weitere Versuche unternehmen!" verlangte er fast drohend. "Sich den Kittel enger machen zu lassen um die Sexy Putze zu spielen geht doch zu weit oder!?" War das ne Frage? Amanda fehlte die Luft zu atmen, in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein dicker Klos, und der Gestank in diesem Raum machte es nicht leichter. Er begann plötzlich sie zu penetrieren. "Er ist seit Jahren glücklich Verheiratet und hat Kinder, er braucht niemanden der ihn das alles Zerstört." Amanda verlor den Boden unter ihren Füßen. Hatten sich den alle Götter gegen sie verschworen?! "Sie müssen sich nicht wundern, er hat mir alles erzählt. Ihre annährungs- versuche und das weitere. Und wie Zornig sie darüber waren als er sie abgewiesen hatte, und das sie gedroht haben seiner Frauen von Dingen zu erzählen die gar nicht passiert sind."  
  
Tränen sammelten sich in Ihren Augen, mit jedem Worte die dieser Mann ausspie. Sie sah alles verschwommen und wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Sie verstand kein weiteres Wort, hatte er es wirklich so erzählt, hatte er wirklich alles so umgedreht; sie schuldig hingestellt Und seinen Teilnahme so verharmlost?"  
  
Der alte erzählte etwas von Verständnis und Nahsicht die er hat aufgrund ihrer Lage und das er bereit wäre ein letztes Mal darüber hinwegzuschauen. Von irgendwelchen Drohungen und Konsequenzen. Amanda konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten und lies ihnen freien lauf. Sie konnte die Welt nicht mehr verstehen, wem oder was hatte sie je was angetan, außer sich selbst. Und wie konnte es dort wo sie ist, nur so viel schlimmer kommen als es schon war. Amanda hörte wie er sie entlies und ihr befahl mit dem Theater aufzuhören und sich an die Arbeit zu machen. Von den Nachfolgenden Sätzen über weitere Konsequenzen und folgen, bekam sie nichts mit.  
  
Dann ein harsches verlangen seitens des Alten! Sie gehorchte. Und ging.  
  
############  
  
Wieder in der Küche angekommen, erwartete sie Lilli. Lilli ließ ab von ihrer momentanen Arbeit, um nach Amanda zu sehen, die mit Tränenüberströmten Gesicht einfach vor der Tür des Büros stand und bebte. Lilli bekam es sofort mit der angst zu tun, was hat man ihr den jetzt angetan. "Amanda, liebes was ist mit dir?" fragte Lilli der selber schon Tränen in den Augen sich sammelten. "Amanda war ist passiert"? Amanda schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf, verwirbelte ihre widerspenstigen Locken und lies einige Tränen in der Luft stehen.  
  
Lilli versuchte sie zu umarmen; wollte ihr Trost spenden, doch Amanda entzog sich ihren griff recht harsch und rannte durch die Hintertür nach draußen.  
  
Die Köchin war ratlos, seit sie Amanda kennt, und das ist schon so seit ihren ersten tagen wo sie durch die Türe kam und einen Job suchte, hatte sie mit ihr so einiges erlebt aber nie war es so schlimm das sie Weinend davongelaufen ist. Lilli wollte ihr schon nachlaufen, aber das lästerliche und unaufhörliche Geläute seitens Toni lies nicht nach.  
  
Sie schaute ärgerlich über die Theke, wo schon Toni mit einem Roten Gesicht auf sie wartete. Er schaute Lilli streng an und deutete mit den Augen hinter sich, wo, wie es schien schon eine lange reihe Kunden ungeduldig auf ihre Bestellungen warteten. Lilli fluchte, was für ein Tag. Schaute kurz zur Tür um zu sehen ob sich da was tat. Aber als von Amanda nicht zu sehen war, stemmte sie Zornig ihre Hände in die Hüfte und spukte symbolisch auf den ganzen Laden, nahm ihre Kelle und widmete sich ihrer aufgezwungenen arbeit.  
  
#####  
  
Amanda kam nicht weit. Genauer gesagt kam sie gerade ans ende der Seitengasse in welche der Hintereingang mündet. Sie blieb an der Ecke stehen und wusste nicht wohin. Das war mehr als es nur möglich wäre. Das sie in ihrem Tief noch tiefer fallen könnte, hatte sie nicht für Möglich gehalten. Von der Plötzlichen Hilflosigkeit, die ihr den rücken hinauf kroch, Rannte sie Blindlings los.  
  
Tage zuvor.  
  
"Hi ich bin Amanda, was darf ich ihnen bringen" fragte sie höflich und deutete mit einem falschen lächeln auf ihren Namensschild. Amanda wartete einen Augenblick "Haben sie Sich für etwas entschieden? Ich empfehle den Kirschkuchen, hat Lilli, unsere Köchin, frisch zubereitet. Also ähm was darf ich nun bringen?" Amanda war sich nicht sicher wie weiter. Der Fremde, wohl zu ersten Mal hier, blieb ihr die antwort schuldig. Und sie sah sich nicht in der Lage die Aura zu verdauen, die von dem Mann ausging.  
  
Eigentlich kannte sie alle Gäste dieses Lokals mehr oder weniger gut, aber den Fremden hatte sie zuvor hier nicht Gesehen. Dazu war einfach zu auffällig in Schwarz, und zu ungewohnt sagte ihr ein Gefühl. Er hatte vornehme Züge, war durch und durch in Schwarz gekleidet und mit Schweren Silberschmuck, geschmückt. Und er passte, aufgrund seiner Aufmachung auch nicht, in das Bild der Kunden dieses Ladens Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber das Gefühl war da, und das sagte ihr der Fremde ist fehl am platz.  
  
Das lange warten auf die Antwort machte sie langsam verlegen. Zudem ruhten die Augen des Fremden auf ihr. Sie wurde unruhig. Der Fremde roch komisch...irgendwie nach einem Parfüm und noch etwas dahinter aber sie konnte nicht darauf kommen was es sein mochte, es vermittelte nur das Drohen "zu weit weg" "Passt gut zum Kaffee, der Kuchen meine Ich." Versuchte sie es erneut den Mann zu antwort und Entscheidung zu bewegen. Und deutete auf die halbleere Tasse die vor dem Fremden auf den Tisch stand; wohl die vom vorigen Kunden. Sie nahm die Tasse weg und wischte mit eine Tuch dem sie aus dem Kittel zog, kurz über die Tischplatte. Der Fremde hob mechanisch die Arme, als sie den Rest aufnahm.  
  
"Ja einen Kaffee". Antwortete dieser Abwesend. Und hörte nicht auf sie anzustarren. "Mit Milch und Zucker, oder...äähm Zukermilch" Sie presste die freie hand auf den Mund. Amanda verplapperte sich und merkte das ihr unter dem wachsamen blick des Fremden langsam aber sicher die Worte ausgingen. Sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Nur einen Kaffee bitte. Schwarz." kam knapp die Antwort, welche mit einem milden lächeln verbunden war. "Der will keinen Kuchen" dachte sie Erleichtert als sie gehen konnte. "Obwohl du so aussiehst, als ob du Zucker echt dringend brauchst" nahm sie einen neuen Gedanken auf und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie liebte diese geistigen Kommentare über ihre Kunden.  
  
Amanda zuckte mit den Schultern und gab ein gedehntes -Kommt Sofort - von sich. Es kamen einigermaßen genug Leute in dieses Lokal, die sie kannte. Einige waren auch komische Käuze, und doch, da machte dieser doch irgendwie einen unterschied. Amanda dachte an den Kuchen, um die restlichen Gedanke abzuschütteln. Sie persönlich fand den Kuchen toll, der auch besser war als die meisten Kuchen sonst wo, aber so schlecht wie der im Cafe zwei Straßen weiter war er bestimmt nicht.. Nur hier bekam sie ihn umsonst, und sie Liebte Kuchen über alles, und zudem war dieser noch von Lilli. Mit warmer Milch, dazu noch etwas Honig rein und fertig war die Speise ihrer Träume. Es stimmte schon das Lilli gut Backen kann, sie beschwert sich auch immer das es an vernünftigen Zutaten Mangelt. Wisch Wischi nennt sie solche improvisierte Kuchen. Sie bestehen meistens nur aus den üblichen; Nun woraus Kuchen eben in erster Linie so bestehen. Nix weltbewegendes eben. Aber toll sind sie allemal. Der Chef muss immer zu so untertreiben, wenn er den Kuchen kostet. "Ne, ne, das mit dem Kuchen ist ja so ne Sache" sagte sie Laut denkend. Und konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Schon auf dem halben weg durch das kleine Gastliche Lokal rief sie Tony, die Bestellung vom vorherigen Tisch entgegen. Tony war der Mann hinter der Theke, obendrein das Ekel vom dienst, so fand Sie es. (Die anderen Frauen würden ihr zustimmen.)  
  
Wie immer und wie sie es erwartet hatte, machte Tony wider jene Geste, die ihm unter den Weiblichen Mitarbeitern den Beinamen Ekel eingebracht haben. Wann immer Sie oder eine andere ihn ansprach um eine Bestellung aufzugeben oder ihm was mitzuteilen wollte. Fuhr er sich immer Eklig mit der Zunge über die Oberlippe. Bei jeder Gelegenheit muss er seinen Pfeffer abgeben, und seine "Künste" im Bett loben. Oder ähnliches, Amanda hatte nicht die geringste Lust all seine Ekelnummern im Geiste aufzuzählen. Waren seine Anmachen immer so billig. "Einen Stadtrat Sandwich mit extra Schinken und Mayo plus Cola Leicht- für Tisch 3, und bloß", sie schaute zum Tisch wo der komische Fremde saß. "...und bloß einen Schwarzen Kaffee für Tisch 7" beendete sie ihren Satz.  
  
"Einen Stadtrat Sandwich mit extra Schinken und Mayo plus Cola Leicht- für Tisch 3, und bloß einen Schwarzen Kaffee für Tisch 7"  
  
Bestätigte Toni ihre Bestellung; Übertrieben Zitiert. Wie immer. Und gab einen Zettel mit der Bestellung zu Küche weiter. "Ok Baby, sag, wollen wir nicht später mal zusammen in meinem Van verschwinden und einander eindringlicher erforschen?" "Er konnte es nicht unterlassen" dachte Amanda. "Nur über meine Kalte Leiche" erwiderte sie bestimmt. "Oh" man konnte wirklich bedauern raushören in Tony's Stimme. Sein Gesicht trübte sich traurig. Aber dann hellte es sich auf. "OK Süße, warm wärst du mir lieber aber wenn sein muss." Er grinste fies. Amanda rollte ihre Augen. Melanie gesellte sich zu ihnen um ihr Tablett aufzuladen. Und Toni widmete sich ihr. "Sag Melanie willst du mit mir mein neues Sofa testen?" Er zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu. "Geht nicht." sagte Sie, wissend worauf er anspielt "Hab meine Tage" Sagte sie mit gespieltem bedauern. Toni überlegte kurz und rief dann "Egal, ein Mutiger Matrose Segelt auch über das blutigste Meer" Amanda warf Melanie einen Blick zu und verdrehte ihre Augen. Melanie nickte nur zustimmend. "Warum zeiht er bei Lilli nicht solch einer Nummer ab?" fragte Melanie Amanda? "Einfach, weil Lilli es ihrem Ehemann sagen würde, und dieser Muskelmann - von Beruf her auf dem Bau- ihn einfach platt hauen würde!" erklärte sie Melanie. "Wow, wozu ein Ehemann noch so gut ist." Schwärmten Melanie, und die zierlich Schwarzhaarige, seufzte verträumt. "Ich will auch einen!" verlangte sie!  
  
Nach kurzem warten hatte Lilli Amandas Bestellung fertig. Toni stellte alles ordentlich zusammen aufs Tablett, und Amanda machte sich auf die Bestellungen auszuteilen.  
  
Erst Tisch 3 - er hatte eine Größere Bestellung. "So ein Stadtrat plus extra Schinken, Mayo für den Herrn und eine Cola Leicht. So hier." Amanda stellte die Sachen auf dem Tisch. " Guten Appetit noch!" sagte sie den Gast freundlich anlächelnd. Der Gast der schon Herzhaft reingebissen hatte, bedankte sich mit eine freundlichen Kopfnicken. Als Amanda auf der anderen Seite zum Tisch Nummer sieben kam, der am abgelegensten war. War der Fremde gerade dabei etwas zu schreiben. Sie stellte den Kaffee vor dem Fremden hin begleite vom einem "Bitte schön" Der Fremde stellte kurz seinen Füller, einen sehr schönen und teuer wirkende, wie Amanda meinte, beiseite und schaute sie an. "Wie viel" fragte der Fremde. Sie hatte nicht gehört, zu sehr wollte sie sehen was da stand. Zu sehr zog die Schrift des Fremden ihren Geist.  
  
Amanda versuchte einen deutlicheren Blick auf das geschriebene zu werfen. Sie musste sich gestehen, dass sie selten eine solche schöne Schrift gesehen hat. Sie konnte sich nicht entscheiden welche stelle sie lesen wollte, also las sie einfach das was ihr ins Auge fiel:  
  
Doch meine Liebe, vielleicht bin ich schon zu lange verbittert: Und wer darf über all die Armen Menschen urteilen. Die ihr Schicksal teilen. Vielleicht wissen sie ja dass jeden von ihnen das gleiche Schicksal ereilen wird. Ich denke, sie wollen nur nicht vor ihrer zeit...  
  
Mehr konnte sie nicht erkennen, da der Fremde seine Hand drauflegte. "Misst" dachte sie sich. "Wie viel" fragte dieser noch mal und lächelte sanft, was für einen Augenblick ehrlich schein. "Ahh wie...ach so 1.50 DM" Amanda fühlte ihr Gesicht heiß werden. Der Fremde legte die Summe auf dem Tisch, und Amanda scheuchte die Münzen mit ihren Nervösen Fingern auf dem, Tisch umher. "Ups" sagte sie mildernd und strich das am ende doch das Geld ein.  
  
#########  
  
Der Fremde schaute eine Zeitlang auf das Ölige schimmern des Kaffees, bevor er dann seinen Füller erneut ergriff, und ansetzte.  
  
"Manchmal, so will sich mir der Eindruck aufdrängen, ist Blut an sich, wie Schwarzer Kaffee. Ist er heiß, ein gutes Zeug. Ist er aber kalt, wird er dann bitter und anschließend schlecht. Mit dem Blute gibt es sich auch so. Er ist, wie jener Stoff eine Brühe. Verschluckt das Licht, und speit es als ein Trübes Gleisen wieder aus. Und Hält nicht das was es Verspricht  
  
Hättest du jemals, will meinen, damals, vermutet das sich Nächtens mehr Manschen auf den Strassen bewegen als bei Tage. Ich denke, dem ist so weil die Menschen inzwischen viel zu verbergen haben. Und wo verbirgt sich am besten? Natürlich, in den nächtlichen Schatten. Aber kann es den sein ... Sie alle? Oder Spielt sich nun ihr aller Leben, da unser ein, es ihnen schon seit Ewigkeiten dort hinein gedrängt hat, deswegen bei Nacht ab. Letzteres würde plausibler klingen.  
  
Ja, ich versprach dir doch eine Fortsetzung dieses kleinen Schreiben, welchen man nun nicht mehr klein nennen kann ohne dass man als Lügner dasteht. Aber was soll's Es ereignete sich inzwischen mehr als ich erwartet hätte. Aber einst, meine Liebe erst vorab:  
  
Bin Obdachlos. Ja bin mir meiner letzten Zuflucht, beraubt worden. Ja meine Zuflucht, nein, unser aller Zuflucht ist nicht mehr. Hast du jemals deine Zuflucht Lichterloh im Regen Brennen sehn. Wie der kalte fallende Regen die Flammen Frisst. Wie die heißen Flammen wiederum den Kalten Regen Schlucken. Und dein Heim, deine Zuflucht zu bitterer Asche verkommt. Zur bitterer Asche, die wir eigentlich verdammt sind zu Essen? Hast du mitgezählt wie oft deine Träume in Flammen standen, und du ihre Resten, ihrer Asche beim davonfliegen zusehen musstest?  
  
Ein kleines Mädchen Fragte mich, es war die kleine Lisa - hab sie aus der Ruine errettet-, wie es bei Regen brennen kann. Sie Fragte: "Es ist soo kalt, warum brennt es?!" Und ich antwortete Ihr die Wahrheit: "Weil es jemand so will." Und es war als verstand sie es.  
  
Ich sollte an dieser Stelle auch erwähnen das es nur aufgrund meiner Entscheidung, meiner Fehlentscheidung es zum Inferno kam. Wahrscheinlich hätte es auch ohne meine zutun gebrannt. Ich verspürte einen fremden drang nach Macht. Ich ahnte was uns die Besucher bringen würden. Sei der Engel und bringe das Feuer in fremder Leute Heim.  
  
Es war eine falsche Entscheidung  
  
Und ich Ass meine Feinde den Sie waren Monster. Aber wie auch immer sie waren. Monster wie wir werden sie nie sein können! Ihre Augen sprachen viel, währen ihre Münder es nicht konnten, als sie sahen, das es wahre Monster gibt.  
  
Ich werde ein Kind Zeugen! Ich will in die Welt hinaus. Doch wann war ich es zuletzt? Ich bin meiner Zuflucht beraubt worden, und stehe in der Welt. Doch ein Ahn wie ich sollte nicht ohne Kinder und Küken dastehen. Nicht ohne Heim. Nicht ohne Schutz. Ich habe mein Kind gefunden. Habe in sie gesehen. Sie wird gut für meine Linie sein. Sie hat es fühlen können. Nun, ich schätze es wird wohl wirklich der Letzte Brief, den ihr von mir bekommen werdet werte Schwester. Und ihr werdet nicht mehr nach mir suchen müssen, denn ab "Heute" will ich gefunden werden. Das Blut unserer Väter schreit. Doch ich singe!  
  
Bis irgendwann werte Schwester. Möge Gott mit uns ein.  
  
Gehabt euch wohl werte Donna Lucita, Tochter des Kardinals Moncada, Hütern.  
  
Mit Respekt  
  
euer  
  
H.F. 


	5. Kapitel 3

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Der gefallene Engel,  
sein erster Kuss.  
  
Sir William Albert Wallace der 6- Lag in seinem Schlafgemach wach und versuchte seiner Schlaflosigkeit auf die Spur zu kommen. Er rief sich noch mal seinen Tagesablauf in Erinnerung und überlegte wo oder was er getan hatte, das ihn nun so, wach daliegen lies. Er hatte schon die bekanntesten Methode angewandt die er kannte; das Schafzählen, langatmige und langweilige Gedanken, doch auch der regelmäßige griff zur Medizin, einer sehr alten Rezeptur, einer Flasche Jack Daniels, gegen eben solche Probleme, wie er sie jetzt hatte, half nichts.  
  
Unfähig seiner inneren Unruhe ein Schnäppchen zu schlagen wandte er sich hin und her. Langsam aber sicher wusste er nicht weiter. Er versuchte sich zu beschäftigen und stopfte einige Löcher mit Papier, die hie und da in der Wand seiner Behausung entstanden waren. "Nicht hält lang genug" dachte sich Sir William traurig Er schaute sich kurz um. Sein kleines Wohnzimmer war genau so ramponiert wie sein Schlafzimmer. Eigentlich war es da eine und dasselbe Zimmer, nur je nach dem was er machen wollte nannte er es anders.  
  
Er hoffte seine Behausung, ein Großer Karton, würde noch einige tage halten. Es war einer der besten, die er überhaupt in der letzten zeit gefunden hatte. Es war immer so umständlich einen geeigneten zu finden. Erst recht wenn die anderen alle so schlecht gemacht waren. Doch Sir William war ein Kenner auf diesem Feld, und konnte doch recht behaupten dass er sich darauf verstand. Und seinem Urteil konnte man vertrauen. Also auch dann wenn er meint, das es keine besseren gibt. Die neueren Kartons waren schlecht. Es bedarf keines Genies, um zu erkennen, dass immer mehr an Material gespart wurde.  
  
Den Regen konnte er gut abhalten, aber nicht ewig. Und Sir William wusste das nur zu gut. Denn egal wie gut oder wie schlecht; ob mit Plastikfolie abgeschirmt oder nicht; der große nagende Zahn der Zeit, nagt aber auch an allem. "Auch an den Behausungen der Adligen" dachte er mit trockenem Humor, angesichts der regnerischen Plage.  
  
Sir William beschloss sich nach draußen zu begeben, da er keinen sinn in seinen Versuchen mehr sah. Er schob den kleinen Vorhang beiseite; spähte kurz aus seiner Behausung und befand es sei alles in Ordnung.  
  
Mann konnte nie genug Vorsicht walten lassen. Es gab ja allerlei Irre und Spinner, die einen Alten und gebrechlichen Mann was antun wollten. Und da er keine großen Wertsachen besaß, wohl nur des Spaßes wegen. Der Obdachlose quetschte sich aus der kleinen Öffnung, und Reckte sich erst mal ordentlich. Er spürte ein Knacken in Kreuz. Sir William überlegte kurz und befand dass dieses Knacken unter die Kategorie Leicht fällt. "Also zwei leichte und ein Schweres knacken heute" Erinnerte er sich noch mal. Also war es insgesamt ein guter Tag und er war doch durch und durch Fit. Der Obdachlose beschaute den nächtlichen Himmel. Die Sterne Staken wie Diamanten im Firmament, der Mond leuchtet stark und tauchte alles in ein schönes Silber. Sir William empfand solche Nächte als sehr schön und leider auch zu selten.  
  
"Trüb' ´s ja eigentlich immer" war sein Motto.  
  
Er atmete einmal kräftig durch, und nahm ein schluck aus seiner kleinen Ration Jack, die er immer in der rechten Brusttasche hielt. Der Flachmann, gefühlt mit der Medizin wie es der Obdachlose liebevoll nannte, und welche ihm heute(trotzt der mehrmaligen Einnahme nicht helfen wollte/konnte) strahlte ein schimmerndes Silber. Es erinnerte ihn manchmal an andere Zeiten, weit entfernte. Obwohl sie Sir William unwichtiger erscheinen, und es ihm immer öfter auch entfiel, so war er nicht immer hier. Er war am einen Besseren ort, war Mal jemand Anders . Ein leicht irritierendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Sir William war alt. Aber wie alles alte was auf der Erde Wandelt, bekam er mit der langen Zeit die sein Leben nun währt, ein Gefühl für so einiges in seiner Umwelt. Er spürte etwas, auf das er sich keinen Reim machen konnte. Aber ihm war klar, dass es nicht mit seiner Schlaflosigkeit zu tun hatte. Was nicht unbedingt gut war!  
  
Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck seiner Medizin um sich zu stärken, und lies es sich Munden, als er das Geräusch von planschendem Wasser vernahm. Sir William schaute in die Richtung aus welcher die Laute kamen. Er erkannte aus der ferne eine Frau mit wehenden Haaren. Sie kam schnell näher. Er war verwirt, anscheinend wurde sie nicht verfolgt, was ja nicht unüblich hier ist. Und dennoch rannte sie!  
  
Als sie an Ihm, mit klatschenden Turnschuhen vorbeigelaufen war, glaubte Sir William er habe gebratenes an ihr gerochen. Urplötzlich bekam er Hunger.  
  
Sir William schaute zum Boden (eine Geste, die es ihm einfacher machte, das was ihm im Geiste auf der Zunge Lag, zu ergründen.) Als er dann ein lautes Patschen Hörte.  
  
##############  
  
Amanda rannte wie in Trance. In ihrem Geiste spielten sich immer wieder die Szenen der letzten Stunden ab. Ein Endlosband. Die Demütigung und die Wut, die Angst und die Traurigkeit. Wie alles so kam und wie nicht! Hatte Sie es doch nicht gemerkt, in welchen dunklen Gassen sie ihre Schritte lenkte. Oder gar wessen Aufmerksamkeit dies erregte. Die Erlebnissee und Geschehnissee übermannten sie immer wider und zwangen ihr die Tränen hervor. Wann immer sie sich halbwegs fing, wurde sie übermannt. Nun war es vorbei, endgültig. Sie wollte nur Weg.  
  
Mit Tränenverschwommenen Blick stolperte Amanda über einen nassen Karton, und ihr Fuß verfing sich und sie fiel hin.  
  
Zwar versuchte sie ihren Fall aufzufangen aber die wucht war zu stark. Amanda schlug hart mit dem Gesicht auf den nassen Boden auf und Verlor das Bewusstsein. Der letzte Gedanke den sie noch erkennen konnte, war der, der Einsicht über ihr Schicksal gewesen. Das Bild der Gasse verzog sich komisch und drehte sich auf dem Kopf. Sie erkannte dass es ihr bestimmt war so zu enden. Dann umfing sie die immer schwärzer werdende Nacht.  
  
#######  
  
Sir William war sofort zur Stelle. Er kniete neben der bewusstlosen Person, die eben noch mit einem lauten Klatschen ihr Gesicht in den Boden gegraben hatte. Er machte sich daran sie vorsichtig umzudrehen. Sir William erkannte in ihr das Junge Mädchen, welches er doch, das eine oder andere Mal, in einem kleinem Bistro arbeiten sah. Er kam auf seinen Streifzügen nach brauchbarem ab und an dort vorbei.  
  
Der Obdachlose begutachtete ihre Verletzungen. Die platzwunde auf der Stirn sah böse aus, und blutete sehr stark. (Sir William erwog sie ins nächste Krankenhaus zu bringen) Doch er war voller Zuversicht dass er ihr auch helfen konnte. Der obdachlose spähte so gut es ihm seine alten Augen erlaubten nach allen Seiten. Denn irgendetwas musste das arme Kleine Ding doch so gehetzt haben. Oder? Keiner der bei Sinnen war, würde sich von den hellen Straßen voll von Mensche ins dunkle flüchten. Doch dann erinnerte es sich: Selbst mitten unter Menschen ist man allein. Keiner wäre wohl zur Hilfe geeilt. Oder?  
  
Sir William kroch in seinen kleinen Karton -Behausung und Kramte in einer Tüte bis er fand wonach er suchte: Eine Kleine weiße Kiste mit einen Grünen Kreuz drauf. Wie gut das er einen Erstelhilfekasten hatte mitgehen lasen, als er mal auf der Sozialstation eines Krankenhauses war. Er lächelte versonnen. Wusste er es damals schon, das er seine Un-edle tat damit werde rechtfertigen können, das er einer jungen Maid vielleicht morgen das leben Retten kann. Er lachte einmal Herzhaft auf und machte sich daran die Wunden einer "jungen Maid" zu versorgen. "Wie das alles so kommt" Sinnierte er.  
  
Sir William säuberte die Wunde so gut er es vermochte, und machte sich daran einen Pressverband anzulegen. Zuvor hatte er sie noch in eine halbwegs trockene Ecke geschleift. Um sie vor dem nun eingetretenen Regenfall zu Schützen. Regung kam in diesem Körper, und erschwerte William seine eh und je; ohnehin schon komplizierten Handgriffe. Denn aus irgendwelchen gründen, waren ihm seine Hände allesamt so...weich?! Die Bewusstlose begann sich noch heftiger zu regen und öffnete blinzelnd ihre Blutunterlaufenden Augen. Eine Folge des Aufpralls, folgerte der alte Obdachlose; das würde auch ihr blutendes Zahnfleisch erklären.  
  
Sir William begann sich zu fragen ob es doch nicht besser wäre sie in ein Krankenhaus zu bringen. Wer weiß was sie noch hatte. Die Verletzungen mochten vielleicht sogar schlimmer sein als er glaubte. Er trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um sie im Licht, das von einer kleinen Glühbirne kam, welche auf der anderen Seite der Gasse hing, besser sehen zu können. Der Obdachlose beschaute ihre Wunden Genauer und zählte sie in ihrer Gesamtheit auf. Um abzuwägen was zu tun wäre.  
  
Als dann sich ein Schatten auf die liegende Schob und die Ecke in der die beiden saßen, plötzlich finsterer wurde. Sir William drehte sich verdutzt um, um zu schaute wo das Licht hin ist, als er direkt in das schmutzige Grinsen, einen Hässlichen Menschen blickte.  
  
"Hallo Alterchen, was hast du den da schönes!? Hm?" konnte William noch hören bevor ihm eine Fette kantige Faust ins Gesicht fuhr. Der Obdachlose wurde durch die wucht des Schlags sofort zu boden Geworfen und bleib dort liegen . Der Hässliche Mann stand breitbeinig vor dem Liegenden Obdachlosen, der sich sichtlich mühe gab nicht ins Traumreich zu fahren. Nicht das er gute Chancen hatte...aber er versuchte es. Der Schläger winkte einen andere herbei und deutete auf die sich immer heftiger regende Amanda. "Sieh mal einer an. Was, was, was? Wie unhöflich, nicht mit uns zu teilen." Sprach der Kumpane des Schlägers, und unterstrich seine Worte mit einer übertrieben betrübt wirkenden Geste. "Schau dir den Penner an" ergriff der Schläger erneut das Wort. "Wollte der alte Sack doch tatsächlich die Tussi selber Ficken." "Und das noch in seinem hohen alter" ergänzte der andere. "Ich denke wir sollten ihm einen beachtlichen teil der Arbeit abnehmen. Was meinst du?" "Ja, das glaub ich auch. Kann der alte geile Penner sie doch nicht selbst Bügeln."  
  
Der Kumpan des Schlägers hob den noch benommenen Obdachlosen. Und hielt ihn fest. Der Hässliche Schläger hob Amanda auf, und schmiss sie auf die Müllsäcke am Rand, welche dort zu einem Haufenn gestapelt waren. Amanda, sich ihrer letzten Erfahrungen bewusst werdend, begann eine Schwache Gegenwehr als ihr klar wurde was der Hässliche Mann im begriff war zu tun. Er beugte sich vor und verpasste ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht mit der Rückhand.  
  
Der Scherz in ihrem Kopf versprühte Funken welche auseinander stoben und ihr Gebwustsein überfluteten. Es wurde zunehmend Heller bis es zu dunkel wurde.  
  
Sir William versuchte sich von den Harten Griff zu befreien mit den ihn der Verächtliche Mensch hielt. Doch jeder seiner Heftigeren Versuche, sich zu währen, endeten mit einer Kopfnuss seitens des Übeltäters. Und bei jeder weiteren Kopfnuss war Willian der Ohnmacht nahe. Er konnte nichts tun, zu alt und schwach war er, um mit zwei von ihnen fertig zu werden. Es sah sich gezwungen all das Mitahnzusehen. William versuchte ein letztes mal, mit aller im ihm noch vorhandenen Kraft, Gegenwehr zu leisten. Doch der erfolg blieb aus und der Bösewicht rächte sich mit einem harten Nierenhaken. William packte sich noch an die schmerzende Stelle und brach Besinnungslos zusammen.  
  
"Nun werde ich es dir So richtig besorgen. Die Nacht ist jung, und ich werde dich die ganze Nacht bis zu morgen Vögeln; bis du verreckst". Hauchte ihr der Schläger ins Ohr. "Nun komm schon, hau ihr doch deinen Schwanz zwischen die Beine; ich will auch Mal." Meldete sich der andere, der gerade fertig war den Liegenden Obdachlosen nach brauchbaren zu durchsuchen. "Ja, ja und jetzt halt die Fresse Bill. Bin ja schon mitten dabei. Ist doch das Vorspiel ...Verstehst du?!" Kam die Antwort höhnend vom Schläger. Sie brachen in heiseres Gelächter aus.  
  
Er widmete sich wieder der auf den Säcken liegenden Amanda. Packte ihr in den Ausschnitt, ergriff Kittel, Unterhemd und BH und Riss alles mit einem ruck auseinander. Durch die wucht des Reisens bewegten sich ihre Brüste hin und her. Mit fett- schmutzigen Händen Packte er ihre Brüste und bekann, vor Wollust und Trierfender Geilheit an ihnen rumzukneten. Der "Bill" genante Kumpan der Schlägers, schaute von Geilheit gepackt zu und machte sich daran seine Hose zu öffnen. Kaum das sie bis zu den Knien runter waren, nahm er sein Steifes Glied in die Hände und Presste es sanft rhythmisch. "Sie her Bill. Ist das nicht so Geil...wie Berge... hm" fragte er als er Amandas Brüste aneinander drückte. "Oh ja, ja mach's ihr endlich Joe" warf Bill schnell ein, ganz so, als befürchte er eine Verzögerung des ganzen durch eine Verspäteten Antwort. Joe der Schläger knöpfte den restlichen Kittel nun langsam bis zum Saum auf. Breitete die offenen Uniform aus und Bestaunte den Körper seines Opfers.  
  
"Ja darauf warte ich schon lange, ist alles so lang her" Sprach er heiser zu sich selbst. Er fuhr mit seiner Rauen schmutzigen Hand von ihrem Hals abwärts zwischen ihre Brüste über ihren Bauch zum Höschen krallte es sich in einer fließenden Bewegung und riss es fort. Er ging mit seinen Finger durch ihr Schamhaar und zupfte daran. Er Geilte sich so sehr auf, bis er seine Erregung nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Hecktisch holte er sein Glied hervor und drückte ihre Beine auseinander. Dann drang er brutal in sie ein.  
  
Der Mond vollzog auch in dieser Nacht seine Bahn. Und wurde er auch Zeuge dieses Verbrechen, wie auch von vielen anderen. Ab und an, drang ein schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen einer Frau zu ihm hinauf, das so schnell verhallte wie es kam. Der Mond tat seine Pflicht und schien auf die Welt hinab. Doch dieses Mal zeichnete sich ein Schatten auf seinem Glanz ab, der Nicht weichen wollte. Als betrübe ihn das, was er bezeugen musste. Als wüsste er mehr.  
  
Alte Gelehrte hätten diesen Schatten, dieses Zeichen, als bösen Omen gedeutet. Doch die Schnelle Welt achtete nicht mehr auf solches, und hat sie es längst vergessen dies zu deuten.  
  
Wenn der Erdtrabant dies Verstanden hätte, hätte er gewollt dass sein Licht die Menschen zur Asche verbrennt. Doch er wusste von nichts, und so beschien er Zwei Monster mit seinem Licht, die sich die ganze Nacht während er stoisch seinen Dienst tat, abwechselnd über ein einzelnes Opfer hermachten. Stunde um Stunde Misshandelten sie diese Frau. Wechselten sich oft ab. Schlugen die Frau immer wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit zurück, wann immer sie auf halben Wegen zum Bewusstsein war. Der arme alte Mann, der ein letztes mal ein Gentleman sein wollte, so wie er es früher immer, gemäß seinem Stand, war. Lag als ein stummer und toter Zeuge, mit selbstanklagenden Starren Blick, unwürdig zur Tode getreten, auf dem Boden der Welt, währen ein Monster seinen erneuten Zug abwartete und sich mit dem Alten kurz vergnügte hatte. Die rettende Bewusstlosigkeit der jungen Frau war nicht so rettend wie sie der Mond als stiller Zeuge, wohl gedacht hätte, wäre er dazu fähig gewesen. Jedes mal, wenn es der Frau gelang, Licht zu sehen, sah sie immer in ein anderes Gesicht vor den ihrem auftauchen, in den verschiedensten Reihenfolgen, sah sie die beiden Vergewaltiger, deren hässliche Fratzen, ihren Chef, dessen Sohn - ihren Geliebten, der sie Verriet - und andere. Beteiligte und unbeteiligte desgleichen.  
  
Sie fühle die Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib selbst in der Lethargie der Bewusstlosigkeit. Fühlte, wenn Sie von ihr abließen oder abermals in sie drangen. Sie erneut überall berührten und schlugen. So ging es weiter und weiter. Bis sich der einzige Zeuge abgewandt hatte, nicht aus lauter Ekel, nein sondern um den Himmel nun jemanden helleren zu überlassen. Mit dem verschwinden des einen Zeugen und dem aufkommen des anderen, dem immer viele folgten, verschwanden auch die Monster in die Nacht. Flüchtig vom Lichte der drohenden Sonne. Die Nacht nahm Bill und Joe willig auf und würgte sie in sich hinein. In dunkle. Somit bewies sich wieder, das alles ein ende, so oder so, haben musste. 


	6. Kapitel 4

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
Ein neuer Tag  
  
Die ersten anzeichnen eines Sonnenaufgangs, nahten irgendwo hinter den sich langsam schleppenden Wolken am Horizont. Nachkommend den sich langsam erhebenden Hochhäuser. Die, wie es Monumenten der Menschheit üblich ist, sich erheben um den kleinen Mann oder die kleine Frau, der kein Penthouse in ihnen Besitzt, zu verschlucken. Bildeten Immer größere werdende, Helle Fronten die langsam die Stadt erstürmte. Der Morgen kündigte sich an.  
  
Die Straßen, leergefegt vom Nachtwind der nun leise vor sich hin pfiff, deuten nur wenig auf das, was sich auf ihnen noch vor kurzem abspielte hatte. Hie und da ein Hinweis, auf das bunt-hektische Treiben welchen in nicht weniger als paar Stunden wieder Einsetzen wird. Die Stadt schläft nie, zumindest nicht wirklich. Die wenigen, die in dieser frühen Stunde schon Wach waren, sind die, die zur Arbeit müssen oder Keine Arbeit haben und auf der Suche nach dieser sind. Die morgendliche Kühle die sie umgibt, ist ihnen Unangenehm. Wird dies doch bei jedem Schritt deutlich. Da und Dort fährt einsam ein Wagen vorbei und hinterläst Reifen abdrücke auf der nassen Straße, dort wo sonst schlangen dieser Stehen.  
  
Diejenigen die man jetzt noch auf den Verregneten Straßen antraf, gingen schnellen Schrittes vorüber. Beeilten sie sich in ihre Häuser zu flüchten, den schlaf in ihren Gedanken, die Scheuklappen des Desinteresse an den Augen und die Müdigkeit im Körper, läst sie nur noch ihren eignen Marsch Beachtung schenken. Ihrem eigenen weg heim. Unangenehm mussten sich die fremde Blicke an ihnen Anfühlen.  
  
So kam es das ein Flüchtiger, einer Frau die halb stolpernd, halb schleppend, mit unzähligen Blutergüssen und Flecken, an ihm vorüber ging, keine Beachtung schenkte. Eine Frau bei der auch nur ein kurzer blick ausgereicht hätte, um in ihr ein Opfer eines Verbrechen zu erkennen. Um in ihr jemanden zu sehen der Hilfe Braucht. Doch den späten Heimgänger viel nichts auf. Keiner bezweifelt dies, das er nicht gesehen hatte.  
  
Er Sah nichts; Weder das dieses arme Wesen die Reste seiner zerrissene Kleidung mit Verkrampften Finger zusammenhielt, oder das dieser Frau Blut zwischen den Schenkeln geronnen war, noch das ihr Gesicht von Verletzungen nur so übersät war. Und bestimmt Wusste er nicht, das ihre Salzigen Tränen in den Wunden Brannten. . Nicht nahm dieser Späte Gestallt wahr, und so konnte er ruhig und ohne Unterbrechung nach Hause gelangen wo er sich dann, in seinem Warmen Bett den wohl verdienten Schlummer hingab. Hätte er es gesehen hätte er vielleicht helfen können, oder!?  
  
Sie hingegen hatte noch einen Langen weg vor sich, einen Weg der ihr nicht als Demütigung bereithielt. Jeder Meter musste die gemarterte Gestallt der Straße abringen, selbst in ihrer vielleicht größten not. Doch die Straße, kalt und hart, eben wie Straßen halt sind, erweichte nicht. Demütigung in den Erinnerungen der Verflossenen Stunden und Demütigungen durch die Hilflosigkeit. Die Einsamkeit in Zeiten der Not; der Hilfsbedürftigkeit. Vielleicht erkannte diese Person nun dass sie Allein war. Wirklich allein. Endgültig. Für immer. Das sie allein auf der Welt zu wandeln hatte mit ihrer Last, und das es dort draußen keinen außer ihr gab. Sie erkannte bestimmt jetzt das sie niemanden Auffiel, das sie nur ein Tropfen in einem Ozean war. Oder grundsätzlich so wirkte.  
  
Kurz flackerte die Erinnerung an jene Zeiten und Orte auf, wo sie zusammen mit ihren Elter glücklich lebte, aber so langsam diese Erinnerungen Kamen so Schnell verschwanden diese Wieder. Erinnerungen; Stärkere und Frischere als die der Kindheit, übermannten sie erneut. Dies alles wurde wohl, durch die Leeren Straßen, auf ein schier unerträgliches Maß gesteigert. Machen diese es wohl erst recht bewusst. Mitten unter so vielen dennoch einsam.  
  
Ihr Blick entschwand in die leere, verfing sich nirgends, wussten nur ihre geschundenen Beine Wohin sie getragen werden Musste. Ihr Geist verblieb aber an jenem Ort des Geschehens. Konnte er nicht fort von Dort, hielten ihn doch die Männer gefangen, die Sie Gefangen hielten, enthielten ihn fernab allem was helfen konnte.  
  
Ihr Körper, das Nest der Schlummernden Seele, wurde entweiht. Der bezug zu ihm, der er so schwach ist um es geschehen zu lassen, ist nicht mehr. Entschwand im Augenblick der Entweihung, der Vergewaltigung. Im Moment der Größten Niederlage die Sie je Erlitten hatte.  
  
Irgendwann kam diese Arme Seele in ihr kleines Zuhause an.  
  
Welches ihr, vielleicht, etwas von der Nötigen Geborgenheit bieten konnte, die sie nun so dringend brauchte.  
  
Ihre Wunden Schmerzten, als sie mit Seife und Lappen gewaschen, - als sie mit übertriebenen Druck gesäubert wurden.  
  
Die weiße Seife Färbte sich schnell Rot, auch die Bläschen die sich um den Abfluss sammelten wurden nahmen den roten Ton an. Das Blut der Wunden, nun Stark mit Wasser verdünnt, floss von allem Seiten des Körpers Ab, bildete das Bildnis einer traurigen Blüte zu ihren Füßen. Das Mädchen in ihr Begann ernut zu weinen, als die Seife zu Brennen und beißen begann, als sie es sah, währenddem sie dort Waschen musste, wo es am schlimmsten war. Sie Schloss ihre Augen und wendete sich ab, als sie den Waschlappe zwischen ihre Schenkel führet. Nach einigen Waschbewegungen begann nun auch die Frau in ihr zu Weinen. Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt lehnten sich beide, halt suchend gegen die Kacheligel Wand der Duschkabine und rutschten zu boden. Die Duschbriese regneten auf sie ein, warmes Wasser, langsam Kälter werdend, mengten sich mit ihren Tränen, welche nun ohne Gegenwehr ihre bahne auf nassem Gesicht zogen. Dort Unten umfingen sie ihre Beine und Gaben sich endlich ihrer Trauer hin, während das Warme Wasser im Boiler langsam sich verbrauchte.  
  
Heute Nacht Hatte sie ihr schönstes Nachthemd angezogen, heute Nacht waren ihr ihre Träume nicht Heilig. Wie Alpe suchte sie Sie heim. Liesen sich nicht abschütten, selbst ins wachsein konnte sie sich nicht Flüchten. Alle Wege waren abgeschnitten. Es führte nur der einzige Weg mitten durch. Oder der eine, der an allem vorbei führt. 


	7. Kapitel 5

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Der Weg Heim  
  
Der Abend brach wieder über die Stadt ein. Die Straßenlaternen sprangen surrend eine nach der anderen an, und taten die dunkler werdenden Straßen beleuchten. Nächte pflegten schon seit Gottes Wort zu kommen und Gehen. Verbleiben diese nur an unsagbaren orten.  
  
Langsam mengte sich das Surren Laternen und der Neonröhren mit den Geräuschen der Nacht, das Treiben wurde bunter und schneller. Wurde wie es am Tage ist - Lebendiger - Blecherne Kolonnen bildeten sich auf den Straßen, begleitet vom hastigen Menschen. Das nächtliche Treiben hatte längst begonnen.  
  
Der Mond Lugte das erste Mal in dieser Nacht in Amandas Zimmer hinein. Strahlte er sein Fahles Licht durch das kleine Fenster das zu ihren Füßen stand. Ein kleines Fenster welches jenseits von sich, eine zu große Welt Offenbart hatte. Eine Welt die Amanda besiegt hat, seit sie sich in sie hinein gewagt hatte. Eine Welt wo sie ihre Träume wahrmachen wollte. Aber anstatt dieser, ihre schlimmsten Alpträume gestalt bekamen.  
  
Sein Licht streichelte ihre Füße, lies ihr silbernes Knöchelkettchen, Silbrig Gleißen. Sie lag zusammengekrümmt wie ein Neugeborenes. Obwohl sie schon gestorben ist. Schutzlos und Klein . Ihr Kissen, längst auf einer seit von Tränen durchnässt hütete ihr Gesicht, von Wunden Besetzt. Das Haupt schwer und Matt sich langsam wiegend . Ihre Augen schmerzten vom vielen Weinen, aller tränen entledigt und trocken. Das Leuchten der Kleinen Knöchelkette, stach ihr ins Auge. Mühselig wendete sie ihren Starren Blick ab, nur um direkt in den Spiegel zu schauen welcher nicht unweit war.  
  
In dem einen Bild sich fand, welches das ihre gewesen sein mochte, irgendwann, irgendwo. Allenfalls zu einer anderen Zeit, einem anderen Leben. Konnte dass alle wirklich geschehen sein? Ist ihr das alle wiederfahren? Ihr und nicht jemanden ähnlichen aber unverwandten.  
  
Seit der Letzten Nacht sah sie den neuen Tag kommen und wieder gehen; sah Sonnenschein in ihr Zimmer reinscheinen, die Lichtstrahlen langsam, beim wandern durch ihr kleines Reich, zu und verschwinden. Kein Stück hatte sie sich bewegt, nur um nicht den Dreckigen Körper spüren zu müssen, nur um in dieser Leere zu verweilen. Die so rettend und willkommen scheint. Wie einfach alles wäre, wenn sie nicht dieses Leben, leben müsste. Wie einfach es eigentlich ist sich all dem zu entziehen.  
  
Wie auf geheißen einer Fremden Macht fiel das licht des Mondes auf eine Spitze Nagelschere, die aus diesem Winkel gesehen, mächtig wirkte. Amandas blick blieb daran hängen. Einer inneren Stimme folgend kam ihr ein Gedanke. Vielleicht war diese Schere ja mächtig genug ihr zu helfen. Mächtig genug um sie erlösen zu können. Langsam schob Amanda ihre Hände über die Matratze gen Nachttisch, auf welchem die Schere wartete.  
  
Sie bewegte ihre Arme langsam so als wollte sie die Schere, hinter welcher die Idee von Erlösung hockte, nicht erschrecken und vertreiben. Als sie die Schere mit ihrer Handfläche berührte zuckte sie innerlich kaum merklich zusammen. Das Metall war eiskalt, sie glaubte nur einen Flüchtigen Augenblick, etwas wollte sie noch davon abhalten nach dem Gegenstand zu greifen. Doch nicht zu keimen kam der Gedanke, den alsbald wurde er von de Winkenden Erlösung beiseite gewinkt und weggefegt. Der Gegenstand wog merkwürdig schwer in ihren Händen, sie hatte diese Elende Schere oft benutzt, aber nun wog sie so schwer. So schwer als ob sie jetzt nicht von ihr benutzt werden wollte. Oder dir fehl einfach die Kraft. Konnte sie jemanden sage hören. Jemanden der ihr aus den Spiegel zusprach. Aber seine Lippen nicht bewegte. Sie dachte nicht daran jetzt aufzuhören, wo sie der Erlösung so nahe war. Den unwillkommenen und wachsenden Zweifel keine weitere Sekunde gönnend, Packte sie die Schere an.  
  
Mit festem Griff umfinge ihre Finger die kalte Schere und führten sie schnell und gnadenlos zu Hals. Sie Stach dort zu wo sie ihre Halsschlagader vermutete. Stach zu und riss die Schere mit einem Ruck um. Sie konnte nur noch fühlen wie das kalte Metall in sie eindrang. Und die Kälte die die Schere auf der Haut verursacht hatte, plötzlich von etwas wärmerem überdeckt wurde. Dem Lockenden Verlust- 


	8. Kapitel 6

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Zwischenwelt  
für  
Kapitel 1  
  
Die Schwere des eigenen Kreuzes  
  
Unter der Finster wirkenden Brille, der rauchenden Gestallt, verbargen sich noch finstere Augen. Sie haben schon seit geraumer zeit aufgehört, die Fenster dieser Seele zu sein. Nicht spiegelt sich in ihnen. Noch sollte man bezweifeln, dass sich es auch bald ändern sollte. Die besagte Gestalt, ein Man mitten in den post zwanziger, war ein Monster. Nein kein Monster mit großen Klauen, verunstalteter Fratze oder gar dämonischen Hörnern. Nein!  
  
Nur ein solches Monster, wie sie nur die wirkende Menschheit hervorbringen kann. Kalt, abweisend und bösartig. Von der Gier bis ins aufs Markt verzehrt. Er gehörte zu jenen schlag von Menschen, die aus dem blutigem leiden anderer ihr, leben lebenswerter machten. Er ist schon, seit geraumer zeit getrennt von dem was mal seine Gefühle waren.  
  
"Wie sind da Boss!" Unter brach eine raue Frauenstimme die Ruhe. Die Zigarette, gebettet zwischen zwei Schmalen Lippen, Zuckte zum Takt einer nicht vorhandenen Musik. Zuckte in Takt der Stille. Mal nach Links mal nach rechts. Oder sie wurde jäh zwischen den Zähnen gerollt, während der Glimm streifen zog.  
  
Der Qualm verließ langsam die Lungen durch die Nase. Ganz langsam. Umhüllte das kantige Gesicht, welches durch den Rauch noch unheimlicher wirkte. " Ja, das sind wir." kam die knappe antwort. Der Boss genannte Mann, ließ als Reaktionen seinen Kopf nun auf die andere Seite fallen.  
  
" Können wir loslegen, mit ...ähm der Sache" Versuchte es einer der anderen im Wagen. Seine Unsicherheit war ihm anzusehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Angst, ein unpassendes Wort zu rechten Zeit könnte den Zorn seinen Bosses erregen. Er ist bekannt für seine Launen. Oder er wollte nicht seinen Boss beim Genießen nicht stören. Dieser hatte sich soeben eine Pille geschmissen, deren Wirkung nun einsetzte.  
  
Um sich selbst mut zu machen ladet er seine Waffe durch. Er Grinste.  
  
Es geschah. Es geschah so wie es vermutet wurde. Unbehelligt und kalt, wie der Abendhauch, der durch die Flure des Heruntergekommenen Wohnung ab und an fegte, so fegte auch die Ansammlung von Menschen da durch.  
  
Sie zogen ihren Weg eisern fort, heilten nur kurz im zu sehen wie weit sie kamen! Ihre Waffen waren unermüdlich. Spuckten Feurige Projektile und den Tod hinaus. Das Kreischen der Wenigen wurde weniger mit jedem Körper der zu Boden fiel.  
  
Predigende Worte eines alten Verrückten Predigers, halfen nichts, als die mächtigere Halbautomatische Waffen, gegen die seinen des Glaubens antraten. Tod, kam zu allen. Eltern versteckten ihre Kinder und warfen sich dem Tod in die Klauen, nur damit es sie nähme und ihre Kinder vergäßen.  
  
Selten wurde der Tod Laut. War denn das rattern der MP immer Lauter.  
  
"Wow Boss, sind wir gut. Die Geldsäcke werden sich über ein weiteres- Leerstehendes Grundstück freuen." Rief irgendjemand in die grobe Richtung.  
  
"Sehe mich!" drang ein hohle Stimme in dem Schädel des Anführers, der mühe hatte seine Sinne beisammen zu halten. Die Drogen wirkten tief. "SEHE MICH!" donnerte es laut, und die Geistige Stimme warf den Boss zu Boden.  
  
Der Boss sammelte sich benommen und Stand auf. Wie er sich erhob, blickte er in Augen die Rot Blühten. Mit einem hämischen Glucksen, hob der Boss die Waffe, und setzte eine Salve in die Magengegend des Verrückten der es wagte ihn zu drohen.  
  
Als der Typ Blutend wie ein Schwein auf dem Boden lag du sich nicht mehr rührte, wandte der Boss um zu gehen- Doch dann stockte er.  
  
Aus seinem Bauche ragte unerwartet eine Blutverschmierte Hand, die Gerade Gestreckt und steif war. Er vernahm ein Knurren, bevor es ihm anders wurde!  
  
######  
  
"Wie im Nebel, Treiben sie durch einen See. Wabbernd und dicht. Auf dem Flügel einer Fee. Zusammengedrängt, und einander Verbunden. Dahinter nur das unendliche Nichts was sie ergründen." - m.m.z  
  
Die Gedanken, alle durch einen Nebel voneinander getrennt; allein schaukeln sie dahin. Fröhliche und wünschenswerte Gedanken, erinnern an hellere Momente in Leben. Doch der Nebel zerrt an ihnen will sie erfassen, sammelt sich; baut sich auf und versucht erneut sie zu stürzen. Der Gedanke wusste nicht um sich. Er hatte keine Angst. Er war nur ein Beweis eines Lebens einer Erfahrung. Der Gedanke ist nicht mehr. Nicht nur er, sonder alles was er je bedeutete, oder bedeutet hatte. Erloschen! Und mit ihm die Welt die er als Erinnerung trug. Die Erfahrung die ihn entstehen lies, die Lehre die er begründete, das woran er erinnerte.  
  
Des Nebel wabbern verbebte. Die ruhe wahr wieder eingekehrt, denn für heute hatte es schon genug geschafft. Er wird weiter auf dem Geiste liegen, dichter werden und Verschlingen.  
  
"Erinnerung! Erinnerungen an meine liebe Mutter. Komisch, das es manchmal in mir hochkommt wie sie einst war. Sie brachte jedes Mal, wenn sie von der Arbeit im Restornat nach Hause kam, brachte sie immer was Nettes mit. Je nachdem was sie ergattern konnte. Sie Stibitzte das eine oder andere aus dem Lager. Ja es war Diebstahl! Aber so wie es Diebstahl war, so waren es auch immer nur Kleinigkeiten. Jene Kleinigkeiten, die das Leben eines kleinen Jungen mit Pausbacken für gewisse Stunden lebenswerter machen. Mal etwas Salami, Schinken, Süßbrot und manchmal wenn alles günstig stand, war auch schon mal die eine oder andere Tafel Schokolade dabei. Aber das kündigte sich an. Dann, nämlich, wenn es soweit war, das man sie bekommen sollte, tat sie immer so verräterisch. Sie ließ es immer durchscheinen, das da was war. Die Hände hinterm rücken verschwörerisch versteckt. Man wusste was auf einen wartete. Und dennoch kam bei ihrem Spielchen so eine zerreißende Spannung auf, da man quieken musste um seiner Freude Luft zu machen. Die schönsten Momente, die das Leben damals bereithielt. Diese machten es ungeschehen, und nichtig wo man war, wo man herkam, und machten es sogar vergessen wohin man gehen wird. Die Sozialwohnung roch für einige wertvolle Augenblick nicht an all die Junkies, Säufer, Penner; die holden Vormieter. Er nahm all ihre Geschenke gern an, begriff doch spät welchen Preis sie jede Nacht dafür zahlte. Machte es dass; "fast" so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen keimte.  
  
Arbeitete sie doch die niedrigsten arbeiten, ertrug sie doch die Schmutzigsten Aufgaben. Schweigend, mit einer innerer Ruhe welche, so schien es, immer die gleiche war; durchlief sie ihren Tag und die Folgenden dessen. Zerfressen und Verbraucht war sie geworden; am Ende, im Alter. Man konnte ihr die Verbrauchtheit am Gesicht ansehen. Wie entlohnte man solche eine Frau. Ja! Lebe dein Leben um der anderen willen, den anderen zum Nutze. Sie wurde nie entlohnt. Weder von Gott, noch von irgendeinem weltlichen Herren.  
  
Ja meine Liebe Mutter. Hoffentlich geht es ihr gut. Hoffentlich..." ... ... "...tanzen Dämonen auf deinen Gebeinen." Hauchte es grollen von irgendwoher.  
  
Als die Blutige Hand in seinem inneren mehr Gestalt bekam, und das Bild einer Mutter mit müden Zügen hinausekelte Dann verschwand die Hand, und es wurde wirklich anders! 


	9. Kapitel 7

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Die erste Nacht  
  
Amanda rannte durch ihre Straßen. Über verschiedene Wege und Stellen, vorbei an Orten welche sie alle gut kannte. Sie rannte was ihre Beine hergaben. Ihre Füße machten sich beim Jeden Schritt, in diesen unbequemen Schuhen, bemerkbar. Sie schaute verwundert zu ihren Füßen. Elegante Ballschuhe kleideten ihre Füße, in Dunkelrotes Leder. Hatte sie diese Abendschuhe seit Ewigkeiten nicht getragen, wieso musste sie es ausgerechnet jetzt diese Schuhe anhaben. Sie waren zweifelsohne sehr elegant, und anmutig, wie ihr Kleid, doch in ihnen ließ es sich nicht so recht laufen. Und sie musste Laufen! Das Kleid selbst gehörte, wie auch die Schuhe, für besondere Gelegenheiten an den Körper. Und keinesfalls für solche Joggingtouren. Doch sie wollte nicht stehen bleiben, ein inneres Drängen hetzte sie in eine immer schnellere Gangart. Weiter weg! Sie fühlte einen Frieden und eine sich langsam breitmachende Freude. Die Falsche Kleidung störte sie nicht.  
  
Kurz blieb sie Stehen um sich umzuschauen. Sie Stand an einer Kreuzung die wie alle Straßen und Wege, von allem verlassen scheinen. Keinen Autos , Busse oder gar Menschen. Bevölkert nur von Licht der Sonne, und hie und dort, einen Schatten.  
  
Amanda blickte in die Sonne um ihre wärme besser zu spüren. Sie stand im Zenit und strahlte ihre Wärme auf diesen einen Menschen hinunter. Plötzlich ging in unsichtbarer Ruck durch den Himmel. Wabbernd wie Wellen auf dem Wasser, wenn der Stein gesunken war.  
  
Und dann, als es sich beherrschte: Die Sonne setzte sich in Bewegung, es wirkte so als ob sie ihre Laufbahn runter Fiel. Erst langsam und Amanda dachte sie hätte es sich es Eingebildet, doch dann konnte sie es mit Sicherheit sagen, das die Sonne schneller sich ihrem Untergang neigte.  
  
Langsam kam ein pfeifender Wind auf, langsam und fast zögerlich begann er an ihr zu zerren. Die Blätter an den Bäumen raschelten. Stetig lauter werdend. Amanda wurde unruhig und ihr innerer Frieden begann zu schwinden. Der Himmel begann Farben der Dämmerung anzunehmen und lies die Schatten länger und fast lebendiger werden und wirken. Die Kreuzung veränderte sich schnell in einen Unheimlichen Ort. Das rauschen der Blätter in der Allee bekam urplötzlich einen auf und ab schwellenden, surrenden Laut. Ihre Haare begannen in ihr Gesicht zu Peitschen der Wind wurde zum Tobenden Sturm, drehte andauernd seine Richtung, wirbelte ihre Haare zu allen Seiten. Zerrte am Rot.  
  
Amanda erschauderte und begann Richtung der untergehenden Sonne zu Laufen, weiter weg von den Schatten welche sich langsam von ihren Werfern zu lösen begannen und sich auf den Straßen zu einem Großen Teich vereinigen.  
  
Alle Düsternis fiel, da die Sonne schwand, von den Wänden der umliegenden Häuser und Gebäuden ab, und gesellte sich zu dem wachsenden Teich. Das Laufen, vom Tobenden Sturm erschwert, hinderte Amanda daran noch mehr Schritte zwischen sich und der Düsterkeit zu bringen.  
  
Hinter ihr ertönten die Schrecklichsten Geräusche, es klang Nach dem Röcheln tausender und abertausender Sterbender Kehlen, nach klagenden Serenaden, nach Dunklen Nocturnes. Amanda musste alle Kraft aufwenden nicht Langsamer zu werden, und mehr noch, sich zu zwingen nicht nach hinten zu schauen. Die klagenden Schreie und Klänge der Schatten nahem zu. Amanda Biss die Zähne zusammen während ihr die Angst ansteigend das Atmen schwer machte. Die Sonne schien nun Amanda als ein Gleißender Dunkelroter Ball, durch die Lücken der Gebäude, ins Gesicht Träne füllten sich in Amandas Augen, als Sie erahnte welches Zeichen sich ihr da zeigte, welche Schwärze aus ihnen kommen wird, sobald sie Sonne verschwunden ist.  
  
Die Sonne drückte sich unbehindert nun endgültig hinter den Horizont und hinterlies nur Dunkelheit.  
  
Amandas Kehle entrang sich ein Verzweifelter Schrei. Als mit dem Verschwinden der Sonne ein Tiefes Dröhnen die Finsteren Straßen Entlang Jagte.  
  
Doch dann zündeten sich die Straßenlaternen und die Ganzen Beleuchtungsreklamen, wie auf ein Fremdes Geheiß hin. Sie Flackerten und beleuchteten ihren Fluchtweg. Merkwürdigerweise sind nur Lichter entlang einiger Straßen angesprungen. Die anderen Wege und Straßen oder gar die Leuchtreklamen jener, brannten nicht und führten in die Dunkelheit ins nichts. Nicht merkend, das sie diese Lichter an altbekannte Orte führten. Folgte sie ihnen Blind.  
  
Wäre sie nicht in Ihrer Angst so versunken, hätte sie bestimmt wahrgenommen dass sie soeben in jene Gasse abgebogen war, wo sie drei Männern zum Opfer gefallen ist. Den einen in ihrer Liebe, den anderen Zwei in ihrer Gewallt.  
  
Sie Folgte Blind den Lichtern in den Gassen, nicht wissend dass nicht jedes Licht gut ist. Sie rannte an der Stelle vorbei wo sie, - was sie nie erfahren sollte -, ein Mitfühlender Obdachloser gefunden hatte. Kurz bevor Sie seiner Obhut gewaltsam entrissen wurde.  
  
Das laufen wurde schwerer. Ihre Schuhe drückten und stachen ihr bei jedem Schritt in die Ferse. Das Abendkleid machte sich nun auch bemerkbar es klebte am ihren verschwitzten Beinen und Körper und behinderte Sie beim Laufen. Ihre Beine ließen langsam nach. Jeder weiterer Schritt wurde zunehmend schwerer und weniger sicher. Andauern Taumelte sie, fing sich aber immer wieder im letzten Moment auf. Über kurz oder Lang würde sie Fallen, über ihre eigenen Beine stolpern. Schließlich, und unvermeidlich, am ende stolperte Amanda.  
  
Gehetzt schaute sie sich um:  
  
Die Straße hinter ihr verschwand in der Schwärze die ihr nachkam. Die ihrer Woge folgte. Sie verschwanden in der Finsternis welche sie langsam annahm. Die Straßen waren Leergefegt und verlassen. Sie wurden förmlich verschluckt. Das Schwarze Masse, vereinnahmte alles was es überschritt, was es umfasste.  
  
Amanda wollte soeben Aufstehen, und Weiterrennen als sie erkannte wo sie Lag. Sie erinnerte sich an jene Flucht von ihrem alten Arbeitsplatz ihrem Sturz und die Dunkelheit die über all diesem Lag.  
  
Sie Kroch in ihrer Verzweiflung; ihrer Verlassenheit auf den Bauch weiter. Hoffend sie könnte noch wenige Minuten, dem ende Geweihten Leben schenken. Minuten, wo sich vielleicht noch ein Ausweg finden könnte.  
  
Sie kroch, sich gehetzt umsehend, die Gasse entlang. Das schaukelnde Licht der Alten Lampe, welche einsam in der Gasse hing, spielte ihr ihre Schnelligkeit, die sie zu haben dachte, vor. Einem Instinkt folgend, schaute sie auf, und erblickte ein Paar schmutziger Stiefeln.  
  
Als sie Aufschaute, sah sie wie sich ein Mann über eine, auf Müllsäcken liegende Frau, hermachte. Amanda erkannte sich Sofort.  
  
Die Erinnerungen waren noch so jung und schossen ihr ins Herz, hielten es Umklammert. Die Frau auf den Säcken Spreizte ihre Beine weiter und Streckte diese in der Höhe. Nur um sie nun um des Mannes Gesäß zu verschränken und ihm mit Stößen zu unterstützen. Diese Frau genoss, jeden noch so schweren Schlag ins Gesicht und jeden noch so heftigen Stoß, in ihrem Unterleib, an den sich Amanda erinnern konnte. Sie Stöhnte unter den Schmutzigen Wörtern auf und bäumte sich in Ekstase.  
  
Sie sah diese Szene und konnte nicht aufhören zu Weinen. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr, brachte außer ein gehauchtes "Nein" nichts zustande. Die Schatten waren einige Meter hinter Amanda Stehen geblieben und Wabberten ungeduldig vor sich hin. Hie und dort peitschte zornig ein Dunkler Striemen über die Wabernde Masse und verschwand dann auch schnell.  
  
Amanda kam auf die Knie hoch und verweilte so, von Krämpfen geschüttelt. Und sah die Szene genauer.  
  
Es Gesellte sich ein Zweiter Mann, zu den ersten hinzu, der den andern Anfeuerte und gut zusprach. Sie erkannte in ihm den Freund des Vergewaltiger. Er rief ihm zu eile, da er auch dran kommen will, und begann an seinem durch die Hose drückendes Glied zu Massieren. Nun Gesellte sich noch einen weiterer Mann hinzu, Amanda kannte ihn gut; der Sohn ihres Chefs, ihr Geliebter.  
  
Er kam aus den Schatten hinter ihr, ging an ihrer Vorbei und schaute neugierig dem Schauspiel zu, dass dort auf den Säcken Müll geboten wurde. Gab den einen oder anderen Kommentar zum geschehenen ab. Ganz so als ob er sich vergewissern wollte ob seine Freunde auch Spaß haben. Und machte Verbesserungsvorschläge.  
  
Fragte die Frau auf den Säcken ob es ihr gefalle und ob sie alle Drei dies Mal wiederholen sollten. Die eine Frau bejahte alles unter Heftigen Stöhnen. Antwortete das sei kein Problem, aber nur am Freitag ginge es nicht da sie Tot sei würde. Amanda zitterte und begann, mit letzter Kraft, sich die Wand Hochzudrücken "Aber sagt das ja nicht zu meiner Frau oder meinen Kindern. Ist das klar?" Sagte er in die Gruppe hinein. "Und du erst recht nicht mein Liebling" Die Frau wollte etwas sagen als sie plötzlich die Lippen unter Verzückung zusammenpresste.  
  
Die Peiniger nickten nur zustimmend und setzten einen Verständnisvoll wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck auf. Amandas Liebhaber öffnete sein Hosenschlitz und führte sein Glied langsam zu ihren Mund. Sie beugte sich schnell hervor und Schluckte ihn. "Ja du geile Fotze" Stöhnte er als diese Frau begann ihren Kopf vor und zurück zu bewegen.  
  
"Seht ihr!" Sprach er die beiden Männer an- "Seht ihr, das ist meine Lieblings Hure, sie ist so Geil, macht alles mit und ignoriert das man Verheiratet ist, schweigt dazu noch wie ein Grab. Sie wagt es noch sich Hoffnungen zu machen. Ich meine Dachte sie Wirklich ich würde meine treue Ehefrau gegen so was wie sie eintauchen wollen?" "Nicht war meine Beste?" Fragte er wobei er sein Glied aus ihren Mund zog und ihr damit auf die Lippen schlug. "Ja, hast recht so ist es und jetzt gib ihn mir wieder" flehte sie. "Ohh jaaa hier nimm" und führte ihn wieder ein. " So eine Bist du" sagte er zu der Liegenden Frau auf den Müllsäcken." "Ja, ja so eine bist du" Sagte er, und drehte sein Gesicht zu der an der Wand lehnende Amanda. Die Ganze Gruppe des Vergewaltiger und sogar die Amanda auf den Säcken schauten zu ihr rüber und begannen, währen ihrer Tätigkeit, zu Lachen.  
  
Wut, Angst, Verzweiflung alles ins Wahn gesteigert überschlugen sich in ihrem Herzen. Die Wut auf sich, ihr Leben ihr Schicksal,. Gott und die Welt vereinten sich zu einem Sengenden Schmerz. Vereinten sich zu einen Schmerz der sie innerlich auffraß. Kamen zusammen zur Macht! Zu einer Ouvertüre der Agonie, des Seelischen Verfalls. Es Staute sich in jedem Winkel ihres inneren auf, und Drückte ihr die Seele zu, erstickte diese. Fraß es auf.  
  
Amanda Bebte am ganzen leib, Speichel Rannte ihr aus den Mundwinkeln und hinterlies zitternde Silbrige Fäden. Mit einem Gewaltigen Wutschrei, der all ihre vorhandenen Emotionen entfesselte, kam ein heftiges Brodeln in die Schwarze Masse. Diese schienen plötzlich zu Kochen. Schein zu gehorchen. Die Peitschenden Massen schleuderten sich immer weiter in die Umgebung hinein. An Amanda vorbei. Die Fontainen Sprudelten in die Gasse rein, wie Tentakeln und gierige Atrophisierten Hände. Packten sie in die Gruppe an den Müllsäcken hinein.  
  
Das Hämische Lachen der Gruppe erstarb mit einem male und verwandelte sich in Schmerzensschreie, welche einander überschlugen und überlugen. Aus der Brodelnden Masse Lösten sich noch mehr Schatten, eine gewaltige Anzahl an Ätherischen Händen und Tentakeln.  
  
Die Gruppe, samt der anderen Amanda, wurde von den Schatten in Stücke gerissen. Erst einzelne Körperteile und dann immer Größere brocken. Es Regnete Blut in die Schatten...  
  
Amanda Schrie noch immer und entlud ihre geheimsten Emotionen und innerstes in die Schwarz-Blutige Masse hinein, während sie zunehmend vom Leben ging und Starb.  
  
Schrie all ihre Wut ihren Hass dort hinein. Das Blut der Gruppe sprühte in die ganze Umgebung und färbte sie Rot. Benetzte Amandas Gesicht und Kleidung, floss in reisenden Rinnsalen in die Gitter zur Kanalisation. In die anderen Schatte, die drinnen warteten.  
  
Als Amandas Schrei, der letzten Kraft beraubt, verbebte, stürzte sich die Restliche große Masse auf alle in der Gasse lehnende. Und Verschlang sie mit dem Rest.  
  
Amanda Sah nichts. Konnte nichts Riechen, oder ihren Körper Spüren. Nicht war dort innerhalb der Schattenmasse. Amanda wusste um sich das war alles. Sie wusste er sie war, was sie War. Das nicht schien zu treiben. Amanda Fühlet eine Leichtes ziehen und Drücken so sacht fast nur am Rande zu fühlen.  
  
Sie konnte nicht sagen wie lange sie schon hier war. Kümmerte sie es auch nicht. Sie fühlte sich Verbraucht und die anderen haben Bekommen was sie verdient haben. Die Schatten haben ihr einen Gefallen getan und das war ihrer Meinung wohl der Preis dafür. Sie wollte damit Leben, oder das tun was man in dieser Absoluten Dunkelheit sonst Tut.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit später, so schien es ihr, begann ein wilder Hunger in ihr zu Toben. Der Hunger wurde von einem Wilden Verlangen und Schmerz geschürt ihn wie nur möglich. Sie fühlte den Hunger, so schwer und wild das es ihr Übelkeit bereitete, und sie dem Brechreiz nahe war. Sie musste sein Würgen unterdrücken, welches ihr die Kehle entlang kam. Ihre Sinne begannen ihr zu schwinden, ein inneres Wesen begann sich wie ein Wildes, gefangenes, Tier in ihr zu Regen. Der Schmerz wurde zunehmend Schlimmer und als sie endgültig die Beherrschung verlor, verwandelte sie sich eine Wilde Bestie. Sie Entblößte ihre Fänge, ihre krallen und Begann sich selbst zu Fressen.  
  
Erschrocken Riss Amanda ihre blutunterlaufenen Augen auf, als der Alptraum endete. Sie Saß senkrecht und Schweißnass in einem Ihr nicht bekannten Bett. Leicht rötlicher Schimmer überzog ihre Haut, und lies diese glänzen! Amanda schaute sich um:  
  
Ihr Verstand erkannte nichts. Sie befand sich in einem Spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Ein altes und Edel wirkendes Himmelbett, auf welchem sie saß, einige alt ausschauende Kerzenhalter, die im Zimmer verteilt waren. Und eine Wand behängt mit dicken Wandteppichen, auf dem größten sah sie eine Silberne Spanische Krone, welche offensichtlich mit Metallischen Faden eingearbeitet wurde. Dieser Raum war durchflutet vom behutsamen goldenen Licht welche all die Kerzen spendeten.  
  
Einige große Portraits hingen an den Wänden und zeigten Mehrere oder einzelne Personen. Sie wollte aufstehen doch dann machte sich der gewaltige schmerz in ihrer Magengrube bemerkbar, von dem Sie eben noch geträumt hatte. Oder war das kein Traum? "Nein es musste einer Sein" sagte sie sich.  
  
Kaum das sie zu ende Gedacht hatte, öffnete sich eine im Dunklen liegende Tür. Das Licht hinter dieser Türe war heller und wurde bestimmt von elektrischem Lichter gespendet. Eine Mannshoche Gestallt stand an der Schwelle zum Zimmer. Amanda konnte nicht erkennen wer es ist, oder ob sie diese Person kannte. Sie konnte nur seinem Schemen sehen, doch erkannte sie dass dieser ein Tablett in den Händen trüg.  
  
"Hab keine Angst Kind, hier bisst du sicher" sprach eine Männliche stimme von der Tür. Der Mann machte einige Schritte vor und trat ins Licht, so das Sie ihn erkennen konnte. Er war ein Junger Mann mittezwanzig, lange Dunkel Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Große Grüne Augen und eine Feines aber dennoch Markantes Männliches Gesicht. Er sah friedlich aus, doch eine Dunkle Aura umgab ihn. Sprach eine Andere Geschichte...eine sehr Alte!  
  
"Komm Trinke es ist warm und Frisch zubereitet." Sprach er, seine Stimme Vibrierend und Roh. Er reichte ihr eine Silberne Schale welche er vom Tablett nahm, das er auf einen Nachtisch gestellt hatte. "Was ist das" wollte Amanda Wissen als ihr ein Süßer Geruch in die Nase Stieg und den Wütenden Hunger noch mehr erregte. Wütende Krallen Zerrten in ihren Magen einen bösen Hunger hinter sich. -  
  
"Trink das." Befahl der Langhaarige Fremde der ihr nun irgendwo her bekannt vorkam. Und Ihr Wille war sehr willig ihm zu gehorchen! Amanda schaute einen Augenblick in diese Silberne Schale welche eine Ölige Flüssigkeit aufbewahrte. Die Ölige Flüssigkeit, die ab und zu Dunkelrot schimmerte führte sei an ihre hungrigen Lippen.  
  
Sie Trank in Größen Zügen und fühlte plötzlich eine unnatürliche Linderung all ihrer Schmerzen-. "Das wird das Tier Besänftigen, und dich Stärken." Sprach er während Amanda sich der Speise hingab.  
  
Als sie die Schale geleert hatte, schaute sie erwartend zu dem Fremde, den ihr verstand von irgendwo her kannte, und sagte mit einer ihr zuvor nicht bekannten, klaren Stimme "Ich brauche mehr!" Der Fremde schaute ihr kurz in die Augen und Streckte ihr seinem nackten Arm entgegen. Einem inneren Trieb folgen packte sie brutal diesen Arm, lies unbewusst ihre Fänge rausgleiten, Biss hinein. Und es Begann zu saugen. Während sie Saugte, sprach der Fremde feierlich "Willkommen beim Clan Lasombra, du bist nun ein verhasstes Kind Gottes!" Sie empfand nur das Locken der Macht, und ihrerseits wünschenswerte Bilder machten sich in ihr Breit! Sie alle waren Rot und flüssig. Mit bekannten Gesichtern! 


	10. Kapitel 8

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Die ewige Wacht  
  
Er war heute auch da! Er musste da Sein. Dem Rot welches sie Entfesselte, folgte er nur. Denn es war alles sein Blut-  
  
Ein Körper lag auf den gepflasterten Boden.  
  
Es war der Körper eines erwachsenen Mannes, der nun der Kraft die ihn am leben hielt beraubt, merkwürdig verdreht auf den Kopfsteinen lag. Seine Augenhöhlen waren Leer, es sah so aus, als ob sie ausgedrückt worden waren. Die Leeren Höhlen starrten in die ferne, die sie nicht sehen Konnte. Die Arme und Beine, seltsam verrenkt und zu weit abstehend, um nicht gebrochen zu sein, zuckten kaum merklich. Desgleichen die Finger, von denen mancher, ebenfalls gebrochen zu sein schien, oder gar ganz fehlte. Die Stümpfe, wo einst die Finger gewesen sein mochten, Bluteten merkwürdigerweise nur wenig. Dieser verunstaltete Körper regte sich; ein Quäntchen Lebensflamme die sich ihrem Ende Widerstrebend nachgab. Längst hat dieser Körper aufgehört Schmerzen zu empfinden, waren alle Grenzen des möglichen Schmerzes längst überschritten. Und darüber hinaus nicht mehr wahrnehmbar. Die Seele, bereit zu gehen. Zu ziehen, wohin sie auch immer geschickt worden ist. Weiß es nur der Sterbende, welchen Weg er zu Lebzeiten gewählt hatte. Und wie nun Taxiert wird.  
  
Nicht unweit dieser armen Seele, liegt eine große Lache aus Körpersäften und Blut, in welcher, ordentlich ein Paar Saubere Schuhe stehen. Zwei Zeugen der vergangenen Stunden dieser Nacht. Und wohl auch der Begebnisse, die sich hier vor kurzem ereignet haben. Die wohl einzigen, und Leider Auch Stummen Zeugen, stehen dort mit einer Ordentlichkeit als ob sie schon immer dorthin zu gehören schienen. Dort in der Pfütze aus Säften ,die eins dem Körper gehörten, der nun erstaunlich weit davon ruhte.  
  
Inmitten dieser Ruhe des Sterbens, gesellten sich nahende Schrittgeräusche. Sie zeugten von einem Leichten Gang der Person der Sie gehörten, zeugten fern, das diese sich beim Gehen Zeit lies. Sie waren sehr nahe gekommen, so nah um alles gut sehen zu können was vor ihnen lag. Und dennoch waren die Geräusche in ihrer natur langsam uns sachte. Wieso wurden sie denn nicht schneller? Wieso hörte man keine Schreie oder Hilferufe? Hatte den ihr Besitzer keine Furcht vor diesem Anblick, war er den blind ... oder hatte er es selbst veranstaltet; dieses Gemetzel. Die Schritte, getragen von einem Paar glänzender Doc Marten Schuhen, gingen am Sterbenden Mann vorbei. Und blieben dann abrupt stehen. Schwer fiel ein Stück blutverschmierter Stofffetzen neben dem Sterbenden zu boden, gefolgt von einem Finger. Es handelt sich wohl um den fehlenden Zeigefinger der Verstümmelten Hand. Der Zeigefinger federte auf dem Stofffetzen leicht ab, und kullerte etwas weiter weg, so als wolle er entkommen. Die Linke des Marten Paares stellte sich ihm in den Weg, verpasste dem flüchtigen Finger einen leichten schubs und dieser Rollte dann Gezwungenerweise zurück; Richtung Besitzer. Dann blieb der Finger nahe dem, was einst das Gesicht gewesen war, stehen.  
  
"Hier, den habe ich zuviel, du magst im behalten." Beendete dieser Satz, von einer milden, sanft-kalten Frauenstimme gesprochen, die Stille. "Und nun, Stirb." Folgte es schallend in die Nacht hinein. Die Sprecherin wandte sich ab und ging Ruhigen Schrittes in die Dunkelheit des nächtlichen Gases ein. Die sie willkommen aufnahm.  
  
Hätte der Sterbende in diesem Augenblick noch hineinleben können, was er nicht tat, und wäre er fähig gewesen der Gestalt hinterher zu schauen, so hätte er nur das wehen einer Prächtigen Locken Mähne gesehen. Außerdem dass aufblitzen der Metallbeschlagenen Fersenabsätze, die gemächlich in der Dunkelheit vergingen.  
  
Fernab und über all dem Geschehenen, hielt ein weiterer Zeuge und stiller Beobachter Wacht. Dieser schaute vom Rand eines Gebäudes in die finstere Gasse hinab. Der Wind zerrte und Zog an seiner Kleidung, seinen Langen Haaren. Doch der Fremde zollte dem Keine Aufmerksamkeit, viel mehr war er Gebannt von dem was er noch vor kurzem gesehen hatte. Sein Blick verriet nicht was er fühlte, oder was er dachte. Doch seine Haltung zeugte von Traurigkeit. Wahrscheinlich Traurigkeit dem gegenüber was sich dort am Boden, vor kurzem ereignet hatte. Denn sie war demutsvoll; gebeugt von der Bürde der Entscheidungen die er Treffen musste. Ereignisse die sich überschlugen , und aus den Fugen gerieten. Hatte Er doch die Verpflichtung darüber zu wachen.  
  
Der Langhaarige wendete sich ab, hat er genug gesehen. Er ging zur Tür welche vom Dach ins innere des Gebäudes führt. Er nahm die Klinke in die Hand und drückte sie langsam runter. Einige Augenblicke verweilte er so, dort oben. Wartend, fast unschlüssig ob er das tun will was getan werden muss. Dann schaute er zum Himmel hinauf, so als ob er eine Bestimmte Stelle dort oben suchte, als ob er jemanden oder etwas da hinter den Dunklen vermutete. Und sprach "Bestiae simus, ut non bestiae sumus" Öffnete die Tür und ging ein. 


	11. Kapitel 9

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Zwischenwelt  
für  
Kapitel 4  
  
Die Jagt  
  
- Eine Nächtliche Überraschung -  
  
New York City -Slums- 3:23 Uhr  
  
Regen. Immerzu, dieser verdammter Regen. Zoe stand in einem Hauseingang und hoffte, der Wind würde nicht wieder einmal ein Ladung Regen in ihrem Schlupfwinkel blasen. Der Sturm jagte und Fauchte zornig über die Stadt.. Just eben hatte sie eine Ladung Wind-Regen abbekommen, von der sie noch immer triefte, und welche ihr deutlich machte wie kalte es doch ist. Ihr Knie Schlotterten und das Gebiss stimmte in den schnellen Rhythmus mit ein.  
  
So ist unser New York, Schlecht, schlechter als schlecht und Regenwolkenbehängt. Im Lichtkegel einer Lampe, bei der Hausruine gegenüber, konnte man den Regen wie kleine Sternenschweife vorbeizischen sehen. Im Hintergrund waren die üblichen Serenaden zu Hören, was bei jeder New York Minute nur einst heißen kann, Polizeisirenen, Quietschende Reifen, Ghettomusik, schüchterne Schüsse und sogar Sperrfeuer.  
  
Zoe wusste wie schwer es ist all das von einem fernzuhalten. Denn dies ist New York City, die Stadt welche dem Chaos als Gleichung dient. Wenn man nicht zu den Leuten gehörte, die dies "Chaos" machten, war es unvermeidlich das dies einem, und erst recht die Leute, die Zoe kannte, einem einholten. "Eine NYC Minute" dachte sie verächtlich; Wie wohl die Minuten in anderen Länder aussähen? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, dass es in Europa solches gab, was man hier, mit NYC Minute, abtat. Doch Zoe konnte sich das nur vorstellen; war sie doch nie in Europa gewesen, oder gar außerhalb NY. Irgendwie glaubte sie dass nur ihre Stadt so schlimm dran war. Wenn man doch von allen schon Gedichteten Sachen hörte, waren alle aus Europa. Dort musste es besser sein. Aber ihr fehlten die Mittel und die nötige Kraft.  
  
Ein unangenehmes Frösteln, weckte sie aus ihren Träumereien. Die Gänsehaut und die aufgerichteten Haare, die in die Wurzel zu stechen schienen Überzeugten Zoe, das sie eine Bessere Deckung vor diesem Unwetter brauchte. Just als Sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, durch das Unwetter zu Sprinten, um in die Hausruine gegenüber zu gelangen, von der sie nur hoffen konnte , das sie besser schütze, da kam unter lautem Gequietsche und dröhnen, zwei Autos um die Kurve geschossen.  
  
Zoe sprang in letztem Augenblick noch auf Zehenspitzen in den Eingang zurück in welchen sie zuvor noch gestanden hatte. Als der erste Wagen, der vom zweiten offensichtlich verfolgt wurde, an der Hauswand entlang Schleifte und Funken Sprühend an Zoe vorbeizog. Sie konnte sogar den Heisen Atem der Maschine im Gesicht spüren. Der Funkenregen umhüllte Zoe und erhellte für kurz die, von einem flackernden Licht illuminierte Gasse, und Zoe glaubte den Fahrer gut erkannt zu haben. Blutete der Fahrer da etwa aus dem Kopf? Wie Zoe das noch dachte, sah sie wie sich der Flüchtende Wagen, der dauernd hin und her schwang, sich in der engen Gasse querstellte und verkeilte. Mit einem Krassen Blechernen Schaben, stoppte der Wagen. Der Fahrer durchbrach unter der Wucht die Fahrertür, und flog in einem Bogen, in die verregnete Gassen ein. Der Verfolger, der sofort nah dran war, schaffte es nicht zu Bremsen und fuhr ungebremst, begleiten von dröhnen, in den Verkeilten Wagen hinein. Zoe glaube noch gesehen zu haben, wie dem Fahrer des Verfolgerwagens durch den ungebremsten Aufprall der Kopf weggerissen wurde.  
  
Als sich Zoe, die unfreiwilligen Zeugin dieser Alptraumartigen Ereignissee, sich von dem Anblick erholt hat, wagte sie sich aus ihrer Deckung in den Regen, um zu sehen ob jemand Überlebt hat. Sie musste andauernd eine Innere Stimme niederkämpfen, die ihr ununterbrochen zu Frucht riet.  
  
Zoe zitterte, vor Furcht oder der Kälte wegen. Sie konnte sich nicht festlegen. 


	12. Kapitel 10

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Mortis  
  
Köln Deutschland 2:54 Uhr Zuflucht des Nosferatu DK (Dungeon Keeper) irgendwo unter dem Kölner Dom  
  
"Ob das noch lange dauert? Bestimmt muss ich am ende doch selber `nen Saftbeutel suchen gehen" " Mann, er müsste bald kommen wollte er doch heut Abend das Essen holen, also lass die Hetze" Kam die antwort von einer kleiner Bucklige Gestallt, aus einer schlecht beleuchteten Ecke heraus, die sich an etwas, was ein Regal sein könnte, zu schaffen machte. Der Frager ein Mittezwanziger Männlicher mit auffallend Rebellischen Züge und Kleidern. Lehnte sich murrend in einen Alten Sessel und stocherte gelangweit in eine aufgerissene Stelle, der Armlehne, den Schaustoff löchrig.  
  
"Sag mal DK was wisst ihr Nossies über das, was vor kurzem in den Amie Land passiert ist?" Die kleine Bucklige Gestallt, ein Nosferatu mit alten Buggyhosen und einen roten T-Shirt, hielt für einen kurzen Augenblick inne, und setzte seine Arbeit fort. Wusste er was der Agitator wissen wollte. "Nun, das was alle schon wissen: Der Superalte Wichser der Ravnos hat befunden er habe lang genug gepennt. Und ist erwacht." "Krass" kommentierte Axel die Ausführungen des Nosferatu, wobei ihm die Vorstellung, einen Vorsintflutlichen zu begegnen nicht gerade begeistert. "Ja " Nahm DK das Thema auf. "Sie haben alle die Hosen voll bekommen, ich meine es steht nicht jeden Tag, ein Vorsintflutlicher auf und beschließt Rumzulaufen. Zudem hielten manche die Vorsinis für ne olle Ladung Kacke. Wenn einer kommt kommen bald andere. Sie haben nichts Riskiert, eine Sonne und eine Neutronenbombe waren nötig um den Uralten Trickspieler zu Kain zu Schicken, und seine Asche in der Wüste zu verteilen." Axel vom Clan Brujah der, der Erzählung DK's aufmerksam gelauscht hatte, vergas das Stocher einzustellen und bemerkte nicht das ein beachtlicher Teil der Armlehen schon in Stückchen auf den Boden sich ansammelte. Er stocherte und zupfte daran während er sich das Bild eines erwachenden, mit Zigeunerhaften und teuflischen Zügen, Vorsintflutlichen ausmalte. Und das was er sich ausmalte gefiel ihn nicht, ganz und gar nicht. " Und weist du was das Dickste an der ganzen Sache ist Ax?" Der Brujah schüttelte seinen Kopf langsam und starrte weiter auf das Bild vor seinem Geistigen Auge..."Es gibt noch ein duzend solcher Urknacker die alle...HEY du Sack, was machst'e mit meinem Sessel." Rief DK und kam energisch auf den Brujah zu, den soeben jetzt auffiel wo seine Finger steckten. Der Nosferatu baute sich zornig vor dem Brujah auf, - der seinen Finger, der bis zu Gelenk in der Lehne verschwunden waren-, unter einem schiefen grinsen hervorholte.  
  
DK wirkte für den Brujah eher Hässlich, als abschreckend so wie er dastand. Das Unterkiefer vorgestreckt, den Körper leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Arme weit abstehend und dazu noch die Typische Entstellungen des Clans. Das war ganz anders als DK es wohl im sinn hatte: nämlich Respekteinflößend. Doch war das dem Brujah so komisch, das er sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. "Sorry DK werde dir nen neuen besorgen, beim nächsten Sperrmüll" Der letzte Satz des Brujah ging in einem Prustenden Lachen unter. Als ihn wieder mal bewusst wurde das alle Möbel, die DK's kleine Zuflucht "schmückten" , von Sperrmüll waren.  
  
Der entrüstete Nossie murmelte etwas, was der Rebell eher nicht verstehen wollte und ging wieder an seine, zuvor gemachte Arbeit.  
  
"Woran werkelst du DK, am Regal? " Wollte Axel wissen als in ihm wieder Langeweile keimte. "Nein nicht am Regal. Wenn's mal fertig wird, wirst es wissen. Aber eins sage ich dir schon jetzt, das Baby wir Mir das Unleben leichter, und manchen schwerer machen. "Ne Wumme also!" schlussfolgerte der Brujah. Der Nosferatu wunderte diese Schlussfolgerung nicht, waren doch alle Dinge die einem etwas leichter machen konnten- für Axel Waffen oder Explosives - die Brujah, so sagte man es DK, waren mal Geistreicher gewesen. Aber so sehr war er nicht auf den Holzweg. Es ist eine kreative Mischung aus Nützlichem und Gefährlichem. Genau das gleiche könnte man zur Waffen sagen. Während sich Axel dem Fernseher widmete, machte sich DK daran, eine Liste zusammenzustellen mit den Verzeichnis der Nötigen Teilen die sein "Baby" brauchen wird.  
  
DK, der vor dem Kuss ein Leidenschaftlicher Bastler war, aber nie wirklich etwas vernünftiges zustandegebracht hat, erkannte wie die Not- welcher er nach dem Fluch, den Kuss- ausgesetzt worden war, ihn doch so richtig Kreativ- wenn nicht sogar begabt werden lies. Was er so an Ideen und einfälle bekam, war fast phänomenal.  
  
Oft dachte der Nosferatu an seine Vergangenheit. Er konnte zwar nicht behaupten er habe eine gewisse Erfahrung im Untot sein, ist er erst 1975 verwandelt worden- damals war er noch schöne 32 jahre alt. Aber langsam drängen sich richtige eindrücke auf, ganz so als ob er schon immer hier unten, unter dem Kölner Dom gelebt hätte. "Wer kommt da nicht ins Grübeln wenn solche Erinnerungen anstehen." Dachte DK.  
  
Aber jähe wurde er aus seinen Träumereien gerissen, als laut und aufdringlich Axel's Stimme erklang. "Was zum erwachenden Vorsintflutlichen, is den in deine Glotze gefahren? Das Bild is zum Kotzen schlecht!" Er begann auf die Chassis des Geräts zu hauen. "...die Renovier Trupps haben mal wohl wieder die Schüssel verstellt." Antwortete der Nosferatu, noch immer leicht Geistig abwesend. Als Plötzlich ein hektisches Piepsen ertönte.  
  
Auf einem Kleinem Tisch auf der, mit allerlei technischen Kram vollgestopften Seite, Zuflucht Piepst ein Laptop unaufhörlich.  
  
"Der Bewegungsmelder?" wollte der Brujah wissen. "Yup...ist wohl unser Essen" sagte DK knapp.  
  
Mark, ein Malkavianer, der nur halb Wahnsinnig war, das heißt von Zeit zu Zeit; kam mit einer Frau auf den Schulter in DK Versteck gestolpert.  
  
Er grinste breit und zusammen mit seinem schlechten miesen Geschmack was Klamotten angeht, machte er den perfekten Eindruck eines Irren. "Eine von uns, von uns eine" Sprach Marko aufgeregt während er die schöne Frau auf den Sessel setzte, der vor dem Fernseher stand.  
  
"Was meinst' e eine von uns? Hast' e sie Gezeugt! Ein Blutsauger....??" "Ja, Ja eine von uns" DK, der plötzlich die Welt die er geschaffen, nicht mehr verstand kam langsam auf die Gruppe zu die sich um die wahrscheinlich bewusstlose Frau, tummelte. Sollte der Bescheuerte doch tatsächlich ohne Erlaubnis gezeugt haben? Dazu ist er nicht mal Alt genug, ging den so was? Das gibt Ärger, mächtigen.  
  
Axel schien kurz nachzudenken, das konnte man seinem Bescheuerten Gesichtsaudruck ansehen den er immer dann aufsetzte, aber dann zuckte er mit den Achseln und setzte sich auf dem Armlehne des Dicken Sessels. Er legte denn Arm um sie und meinte trocken "Ach Süße, hast du gewusst das alle Frauen so von Meinem Charme angetan sind wie du, und sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit flüchten" Während Marko wild Gackerte, Sie sei eine von ihnen und Axel von seiner besseren Position in den wohlgeformten Ausschnitt der Frau schielte. Wo er Zwischen den Rundungen seinen Zeigefinger verschwinden lies. DK erstarte als sein blick zum Fernseher schweifte. "Ach was soll's, wir werden sie dann halt aussaugen, oder noch andere dinge mit ihr machen" Rief Axel überglücklich. Und konnte seinem Blick nicht von ihren Busen wenden, den er jetzt sanft umfaste und drückte.  
  
Kaum das Axel das zu ende gedacht hatte, tauchte DK neben ihn auf. Sein Augen waren so weit aufgerissen das sie aus den Höhlen zu fallen drohten, er zeigte mit seinen Verschrumpelten zittrigen Fingern auf den Bildschirm. "Was?" Axel blickte ärgerlich fragend zum Nossie auf. "Was' n los...dir fallen ja die Augen fast raus!"  
  
Marko der immer noch am Gackern war, verstummte, und lies sein Gesicht hinter einem Breiten Grinsen verschwinden.  
  
Axel der immer so tat als wäre alles Cool und Langweilig zugleich, schaute in die Richtung die ihm der Nossie ihm wies. Langsam, um cool zu wirken blickte er DK's Arm entlang. Axel sah sich auf der Mattscheibe des alten aber großen Fernseher spiegeln, wie er seinen Arm um etwas Luft, etwas Leeren Raum, geschlungen hatte und der anderen einfach als Schale davor hielt ! Er saß auf der Lehen und hielt stück Luft umklammert. Der Brujah blickte auf die Frau neben sich und dann wieder auf die Mattscheibe. Es sah so aus als spiele er Pantomime! Die fremde und bewusstlose Frau hatte kein Spiegelbild. Axel Sprang wie von Rötschreck getroffen auf.  
  
"Scheiße Mark...SCHEIßE" Kreischte Axel. DK war völlig Sprachlos wollte sein Toter Verstand nicht begreifen, was sich soeben abspielte!. Axel der immerzu Fluchte und über Mark herzog, der in Axels Verwünschungen und derben Sprüchen dauern laut brüllte " Sie sein ein von ihnen" verschwanden zusammen mit ihm aus seiner Wahrnehmung.  
  
"Wie konntest du uns in solch eine Scheiße Reinreiten!" Axel Spukte Blut während er der Raserei nahe stand. Die Angst konnte man in seinen Augen Lesen. "Wie konntest du uns eine Lasombra Fotze ins versteck holen, bist du den Wahnsinnig du elender Malkavianer, du hirntoter Hurensohn; VERDAMMT" Mark rannte rum und Quiekte. "Verdammt hast du den nicht erkannt dass sie eine Lasombra ist? Mark setzte an etwas zu sagen, doch die ausführlichen Schilderungen Axels das sie den Sabbat in DK's versteck gebracht haben und die Konsequenzen welche das nach sich zieht, versagte ihm die Sprache. Außer einen Quiekendes Lachen brachte der Grinsende Irre nichts weiter hervor.  
  
"Verfickt, was ist wenn der Erzeuger dieser Kuh über sie gewacht hatte, währen sie ihre ersten Bisse in der Welt wagte?" Axel schienen seine eigenen Ausführungen und Vorstellungen zu Quälen. "Scheiße wir sind so gut wie tot, endgültig dieses mal" Axel der soeben aufgehört hat mit den Tier zu kämpfen, machte sich daran zu arbeiten wie sei aus diesem Schlamassel sich raushieven können.  
  
Axel dem nichts anderes einfiel als die Frau irgendwie verschwinden zu lassen, Packte sie gerade am Hals und hievte sie hoch, als sie die Augen öffnete. Ihre Blicke begegneten sich, und der Brujah versuchte verzweifelt seine abzuwenden.  
  
"Lass mich los!" Befahl sie mit einer Stimme die den Kainskinder im Raum das tote Markt gefrieren lies. Axel der nur heftig zuckte, tat wie ihm geheißen. DK wich langsam zurück, während Marko kindisch Zappelte und rief "Sie ist stark"  
  
DK versuchte sich langsam in den Hintergrund zu drücken um Verdunkelung zu verwenden. Doch die Tatsache das der ganze Raum dunkler wurde und sich plötzlich wabernde Schatten um ihn zusammen zogen, seine Hosenbeine hoch krochen, lies ihn wie Angewurzelt stehen bleiben. Axel dessen Glieder vom übermenschlichen Willen der Fremden Animiert wurden, bewegte sich zu den anderen. "Gut, bleib das stehen, ich will euch alle im Auge haben" Die Lasombra blickte zu ihren Busen hinab rückte ihn zurecht, und sprach ohne aufzublicken "Dafür das du Hand an mich gelegt hast, wirst du Büßen" "Setz dich!" befahl sie Axel mit einem scharfen zischenden Ton, dessen Gehirn ihn Anschrie wegzulaufen. Der Brujah, zitterte noch heftiger aber tat wie ihm der stärkere Wille befahl, und plumpste auf den Boden. DK dem nichts anderes einfiel, begann über den Malkavianer herzuziehen, der nun so unheimlich still war. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht", hauchte DK. "Und wie hast du es geschafft, sie überhaupt zu Überwältigen?" fragte er. "Das hat er gar nicht!" Antwortete die Fremde während sie sich in DK's Zuflucht umsah. "Was?" Fragte DK verstört, und wollte gerade einen Schritt zur Mark tun als die Schattenranken sich bedrohlich zu ihm hinauf schlängelten, und langsam zusammenzogen. "Ts, Ts kleiner Nosferatu, nur keine Schnellen Bewegungen oder voreiligen Schlüsse!" DK nickte ohne dass es ihm bewusst war.  
  
Der am Boden sitzende Brujah, hatte sich damit abgefunden, das er zwar vorerst nicht in Lebensgefahr war, aber nicht mit dem Faktum das jemand anderes seinen Willen Kontrollierte.  
  
"Was ich hier will, beschäftigt euch bestimmt, oder? Nun ich will euch, aber nicht auf die Art wie sie euer Zappelnder Freund hier unten im Sinn hatte." Sie deutete mit den Kinn auf Axel, lächelte kalt, so das Axel sich sicher sein konnte das ihn noch was erwarten würde, dessen er sich besser fürchten sollte.  
  
"Aber was anderes verdienst du nicht! Fotze!" Knurrte der Brujah unter stark knirschenden Zähnen hervor. Wieder mal mit den Brujah typischen Rebellen Missmut.  
  
Das Mild-Finstere Gesicht der Fremden wirkte plötzlich sehr angespannt und sie entblößte Knurrend ihre Fänge während die Dunkelheit im Raum an Intensität zunahm.  
  
Für einen kurzen, aber in DK's Augen dennoch langen Augenblick, sah er sich und seine Dummen Genossen, die das alles zu verantworten hatten, so gut wie Tot; entgültig Tot! Er glaube nicht das sie Drei, der Frau gewachsen waren. Na ja Drei wären doch noch OK, oder es sah nicht so aus, als ob der Malkavianer mit dabei wäre. Er gaffte Grinsend, die dunkle Schöne an. Und seien Augen strahlten. Sie würde sich nicht mal die Hände Schmutzig machen müssen, das würden die kalten Schatten für sie schon erledigen denen sie gebot; als Willige und Hörige Lakaien, würden sie Axel und Ihn in Nullkommanix, zerfetzt haben.  
  
Doch dann wurden sie wieder Beherrschter, und der Raum heller. Sanft fuhr sie nun fort "Ich weis über die Aktion bescheid, die euch am Hofe des Hiesigen Prinzen so viele Fürsprecher eingebracht hatte."  
  
Marko, der einer Eingebung folgend, einen Stuhl nahm und sich Setze, begann mit einer Interessierten Miene zuzuhören.  
  
"Ich will euch für solches, wie ihr es schon vorher getan habt"  
  
"Machs doch selbst, dumme Fotze" Spie Axel in den Raum hinein. "Was denkst du wohl, wer du bist?" Brauste der Brujah auf, dessen Schweres Ego, sich Luft machen musste.  
  
Die Dunkle Fremde, neigte ihren Kopf zur Seite, Runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Warum hörst du nicht auf dir selber ins Gesicht zu schlagen!" Fragte die Lasombra plötzlich mit gespielter Verwunderung, worauf der Brujah gegen seinen Willen, anfing sich selber ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Ein abgebrochenes "Was'n lo..." war alles was er brachte, bevor ihm seine eigene Hand - Sprichwörtlich zum Schweigen verdonnerte.  
  
Wie auf ein nicht sichtbares Kommando riefen DK und Marko fast wie aus einem Munde "Hals Maul Axel!" Es wahr schon beindruckend, denn es lies den Agitator zusammenzucken und still sein. Der nun begriff er dass seine Freunde ihn davor Bewahren wollten, das sein Brujah stolz ihn noch das schäbige Leben kosten wird. "Ich denke auch das es Reicht" rief die Frau und Axel stellte die Selbstgeißelung ein  
  
"Wer ich bin? Nun gut ich denke ich sollte mich vorstellen." "Da denkste richtig du F...ähm..." Sage der Brujah verschluckt halblaut, wobei es nicht so überzeugt Herrisch klang wie man es von ihm gewohnt ist.  
  
"Ich bin" nahm die Fremde ihren Satz wieder auf, und blickte zur Axel "Amanda, Kind des Lasombra Fausten, Ehrenwertes Mitglied des Clans der Hüter und der Wahren Kirche. Und keine Sorgen, obwohl ich Lasombra mit Leib und Seele bin, gehöre ich nicht zu Sabbat. Mein Erzeuger genauso wenig. Doch warum machen wir es uns nicht gemütlich und Plauschen über dies und das?"  
  
DK wollte spottend noch anmerken das er "angebunden sei", als er zu seinen Füßen schaut und bemerkt dass die Schattenranken weg waren. Er machte es sich auf den Stuhl bequem, wo noch zuvor Marko gesessen hat. Dieser hatte sich auf dem Großen Sofa neben der Hütern platziert. Und himmelte sie aus großen Augen an.  
  
Nur Axel hockte in der Ecke rum, wo ihn Amanda hingewiesen hatte. "Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte DK und Zeigte auf den Brujah. "Nichts, was soll mit ihm sein?" fragte die Lasombra verwundert. "Er wird wohl noch selber aufstehen Können!" "Was wollen sie eigentlich?" Fragte DK brüsk. "Tod. Viel Tod." Antwortete die Hüterin mit einem kalten Funken ich ihren Spiegellosen Augen. Und während die Lasombra erzählte und ihre Stimme Wellen schlug, stellte Axel, verwundert fest, dass er wieder seinen eigenen Willen hatte. Er stand sehr zögerlich und langsam auf. Demütigung wiegt bekanntlich schwer in den Knochen. Erst rech in den Knochen eines Brujah. 


	13. Epilog

World of Darkness  
  
H.F  
  
By  
m.m.z  
  
Epilog  
  
Das ende einer Nacht  
  
Es beginnt der 16 Tag im April des Jahres 2001.  
Der neue Tag ist gerade mal 19 Minuten alt, und schon Längst  
Vergangenheit.  
  
Die Nacht hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und gab gerade die andere hälfte  
der nacht an den neuen Tag weiter.  
  
Die Letzte fetzt einer Wolke, ein Überbleibsel eines Zeugen, verlor sich im  
Sternenklaren Himmel der Nacht, der in Unendlichkeit sich streckt. Auch in dieser Nacht Leuchteten all die Sterne mit einer Kraft und Hingabe  
Wie sie es nur sie konnten.  
Auch heute scheint der Mond mit seinem Silber Blauen Licht auf den  
Finsteren teil der Erde. Auch heute schlafen die meisten der Menschen in ihren warmen Häusern, so  
wie die meisten dies nicht tun.  
Doch so wie alles auf eine schöne nacht hinwies, so wenig entspricht es  
der Ur- Wahrheit.  
Denn es war und ist es noch immer eine außergewöhnliche nacht.  
Denn ein großes Los entschied sich während dieser Nacht. Nicht dass es die Menschen jemals wissen würden oder gar auf die Idee käme  
jenes zu vermuten. In dieser fast gewöhnlichen Nacht entschied sich etwas bedeutendes, etwas  
großes.  
  
In dieser Nacht Tanzten einige Mensche in irgendwelchen Hallen zu  
irgendeiner Musik. Auch wurden Menschen hie und dort geboren, oder starben, manche das zweite  
mal.  
ohne Bedeutung, ohne Sinn.  
  
Verlangen schürte diese Nacht, Und die Kehlen der wenigen.  
Aus Altgüldenen Kelche tranken heut nach jenen Kinder das Nektar ihres  
Vater, und kamen näher; dem Vater ihres Vater.  
  
Und so sollte es nicht verwundern weshalb die Nächte immer länger werden.  
Denn der alleine ist nahe.  
  
Und somit erst der Anfang... 


	14. In eigner Sache!

The World of Darkness  
und  
Vampire the Masquerade©  
  
sind eingetragene  
Marken von  
  
White Wolf!  
  
WoD  
  
Was es ist?  
Nun für die, die es nicht kennen reicht meist eins:  
  
Es ist ein Erzählspiel um Persönlichen Horror!  
Ein düstres Rollenspiel für reifere Geister.  
  
H.F  
  
H.F, wie ich diese Vampgeschichte nenne, war einst eine die Idee einer Sehr langen Geschichte über - ursprünglich 6  
verschiedene Menschen und deren späteres Unleben.  
  
Es war Damals in den Ersten Entwurf als "Stille Monde" bekannt.  
Doch das Projekt viel 1999 anderen zum Opfer und somit später aufs Eis! Viel später nahm ich mir die Fertigen Teile und Vorhabentwürfe und Kapiteln  
vor, und machte mich endlich auf dem Weg es zu beenden.  
  
Es war auch so, das der NC 17, Stoff der drin erhalten war, nicht überallgesehen werden wollte, was mich späte dazu veranlasste, alles etwas zu...ähm kürzen (schlimme, schlimme dinge die ich Schrieb; weglassen) und  
halbwegs Lesbar zu lassen!  
Und es fehlte auch an Leuten, die sich so was zuführen!  
In meiner damaligen Umgebung gab es keine großen Vampirfans!  
Eigentlich keine! lol  
  
H.F ist eigentlich eine Trilogie, deren zweiter Teil die 50% Marke des Fortschritts just überschritten hatte. Und dessen alte Fragmente, damals  
noch mit Word97 Geschrieben Überarbeitet werden!  
  
Ich habe damals H.F (1) etwas sehr eigenwillig Gestaltet, da ich plante  
alle Stücke, also alle drei Teile hintereinander zu Veröffentlichen.  
Deswegen liest es sich so Merkwürdig und "Unklar"!  
Es ist so, das jeder Teil bis in die Mitte des andern geht, und dort  
letztendlich wirkt!  
  
Ich poste es mal in der Hoffnung, dass es gelesen wird, und die Leute noch immer lesen wollen, wenn H.F 2 kommt. Der sich dann doch etwas - zu ihrem  
Glück - Erzählter liest. Doch das liegt daran, dass alles was in H.F 1 passierte, einen Festen Anker  
in HF 2 und H.F 3 hat!  
  
Das sehr Fragmentarische H.F 1, ist eines der ältesten meiner ersten  
längeren Geschichten!  
  
Viel Spaß in der World of Darkness  
und mit  
H.F  
  
m.m.z  
(Mikey)  
  
Feedback wie immer an:  
Praevus@t-online.de 


End file.
